


Sleeping Arrangements

by AtomAutonom



Category: South Park
Genre: College, Denver, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomAutonom/pseuds/AtomAutonom
Summary: Craig needs to find a new roommate, and he needs it kind of fast, because his jerk friend Clyde was kind enough to tell him about moving out, roughly twenty minutes before it happened. Luckily Denver University is a big place with lots of college kids in need of housing, and soon enough, Craig is living side by side with a very familiar, deeply neurotic and quite insane blond.College fic, and I swear by coffee and cigarettes, it will be finished before I do anything else! Also, it’s eight chapters, I pretty much can’t fuck it up.





	1. Clyde Moves Out; Tweek Moves In

It’s a cold January morning, when Clyde declares he’ll be moving out. I’m sitting in the windowsill, enjoying a quiet cup of morning coffee with a textbook resting in my lap, when the moron finally builds up the courage to blurt it out. I’ve known for weeks, I’m not an idiot, him and his girlfriend haven’t exactly been stealth about the change. Slowly more and more of his clothes has disappeared off to her place, followed closely by his schoolbooks, and finally his football trophies. All there’s left is his bed and his dresser, and I’m pretty sure it’s empty. Still he tells me, like it’s a big secret, finally out in the open. 

“Figured as much,” I chuckle, close the book and give him a small smile.

“Really?” he looks surprised. “And you’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? You and… I wanna say Beth?” 

“Shut up, you know her name is Ann,” he says, shooting me a mock scowl. 

We’ve been playing this game forever; up until a year ago Clyde changed girlfriends like the rest of us change underwear. Right up until he met Ann, that is, that girl swept him off his feet from day one. Probably because she isn’t just any average college girl, charmed by his football savvy and accompanying trophies, if anything she blew him off for weeks before anything happened. She’s a cool girl, I like her, a lot more so than all of her predecessors combined. And trust me, there has been a lot.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be very happy living together,” I say, smirking as I add, “And maybe she’ll even teach you to do the dishes before throwing you out again.”

“You’re such a dick, Craig,” he snorts, “And you’re helping me move.”

“Move what exactly?” 

He glances around the room, trying to find something left that’s actually his. “That lamp!” he points towards an old, battered lamp, that I’m pretty sure was here when we moved in, left behind by the previous tenant.

I shake my head, then shrug. “You do know that that thing doesn’t work, right?” It never has, if anything we’ve been using it as a makeshift coat hanger for years. Or well, Clyde has, as the notorious slob he is, throwing his shit all over the place. I hope Ann can live with that, but she knows what she’s getting herself into, she knows I’m the only reason this place looks just halfway decent. 

“Whatever man, you’re driving me and my precious lamp to Ann’s place.” 

“Right,” I drag out the word, “But only because I get pizza.”

“Who said anything about pizza?” he narrows his eyes at me.

“Pretty sure it says so in the bible. If thou help thy friend move, thou shall receive pizza in return, and then there was light.”

He groans, then nods resignedly. “Fine, alright, you’ll get a damn pizza.”

I climb down from the windowsill, putting the book down on the coffee table. Glancing out the window I can see it has begun snowing, tiny white flakes whirling around down the streets. That makes me add a quick, “Beer too.”

“What?! You’re asking for a lot of shit, considering you’re moving one stupid lamp!”

“Yeah well, that kind of weather is hard on the car,” I smirk a little, as Clyde rolls his eyes.

“Get a new fucking car, dude,” he grumbles, before picking up the lamp, curling the cord around the base. There’s no connector on the end of it, and he scowls at first the lamp, then me. “You broke my lamp.”

“You were the last one to use it,” I point out, referring to the many football jackets Clyde has hung on it during the past two years of college. “If only you had been nicer to poor Sir Lamp,” I continue, feigning deep seriousness and wistfulness at the same time. “Maybe he would have lived to shine another day.”

Clyde only sighs melodramatically in response, as I pull on my sneakers and jacket. All the way down the stairs I continue making up sad stories of how Sir Lamp lost his light, in the rain of clothing, hung ever so carelessly on him. Clyde groans exasperated at my endless monologue on behalf of Sir Lamp. Only when we’re down all five flights of stairs, and the cold is biting at my cheeks, do I stop my tall tales, of how a little lamp came along to fight off monsters underneath the bed. The snow is already starting to settle down on the streets of Denver, and I have to brush a light layer off of the windows. My sweet old car, as trashed as they come, but I’m sure it still has a few okay-ish years left in it. Clyde opens the backseat door, and gets the lamp fumbled in. It’s not a big lamp, nor is it hard to handle, but it feels like it’s taking him forever to do such a simple task. All the while cold is spreading inside the car, making me freeze even more, enough so that my teeth are chattering.

“Alright, all set,” he declares as he slips into the passenger’s seat. 

“Great, now where were we off to again? Elizabeth, was that her name? Or was that last week?”

“That joke really never grows old for you, now does it?”

“Not even a little,” I chuckle, before pulling out of the parking lot. “Not even a little.”

***

Once we have managed to move the infamous lamp up into Ann’s apartment, she takes one look at it before declaring that it will be going nowhere. “I think it’s rightful place is in a dumpster, honey, let it die in peace.”

I snicker a little, as Clyde scowls at the both of us, and I call out a cheerful, “Still counts as a move, which means you still owe me pizza and beer!” 

“Motherfucking...” he grumbles, setting the lamp aside in the narrow hallway, right by the door. “Then you can at least throw it out on your way back.”

“Not to worry, I shall escort Sir Lamp back to his rightful place, as a makeshift coat hanger, as it is his destiny!”

I’ve visited Ann’s place on multiple occasions, it’s a small cozy apartment, and there used to be another girl living here. Clyde has tried to fix me up with her every chance he got, disregarding the fact that I’m gay entirely. ‘But have you ever been with a woman?!’ he’d practically whine, ‘You really have no idea about what you’re missing out on!’. I have no idea as to why Clyde wants me to be straight, he just does. Maybe there is just the slightest hint of homophobia hidden in that man, at least enough that it makes him uncomfortable to think about his best friend fucking another guy. Even Ann tells him off for this, and her poor former roommate always seemed to get caught in the crossfire of their arguments. 

“So where did you put Sophia?” I ask, glancing around the apartment curiously. “You’re not intending to live here alone with Clyde, are you? He’s a terrible roommate, you know, you’re gonna need all the backup you can get.”

“She moved out a month ago, when Clyde started moving all his shit here,” she talks as if he’s not in the room, which I find highly entertaining. “She even got three months notice, like a normal person does, it’s really just Clyde that sucks at talking to you.”

“Oh but I did get all of twenty minutes to get used to the thought, before moving poor Sir Lamp away from his usual climate.”

“Well aren’t you the lucky one, I’m impressed he told you at all, and didn’t just pay rent two places at once.”

“Will you two cut it out, already?” Clyde groans, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner Craig, and I’d be happy to cover rent for a couple of months until you find a new roommate.”

“Cover rent with what? The vast amount of money you’ve got stuffed away in your imaginative safe?” I say, raising a single eyebrow. Clyde may be at college on a football scholarship, and he may have a part-time job, but that does not make him a rich man.

“I… I dunno, but I’ll figure something out, okay?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Lots of college kids needing places to live, I’ll find someone who isn’t too annoying to be around.”

“If Clyde is the standard, then I’m sure you can make an easy upgrade,” Ann smirks, making Clyde pout and cross his arms like a six-year old. “Don’t worry honey, I still love you. I’m just saying that Craig can do better.” She pauses for a second, then adds a quick, “Hey, maybe you could find someone you could fuck!” 

“Urgh, don’t!” Clyde sighs, openly admitting that he doesn’t want to hear about my non-existing sex life.

“It has been a while, hasn’t it?” she continues, completely ignoring Clyde’s background grumblings. 

“Guess so, yeah. Think I got half a blowjob around Christmas, but I was pass-out drunk, so who knows?” I chuckle a little, I really haven’t had much luck in that aspect lately. Haven’t really tried to either, and I haven’t quite located the reason for that one yet. 

“No one you want to get a full blowjob from then?” Ann asks curiously, and I allow her to pry a little in my private life, but only because it makes Clyde so damned uncomfortable. 

“Not really no. But the thought does sound rather appealing. Well that, or giving a blowjob, that would be kinda nice too.” 

“Okay, alright, cut it out! You’re doing it on purpose!” Clyde whines, “Why do you two always wanna talk about sucking off dicks?!”

“Because it’s one of the many things Craig and I have in common. The joys of dicks and taking it up the ass, it really is quite the conversational topic, now isn’t it?”

“I believe so, yes,” I say with mock pretentiousness, “Tell me, Ann, have you ever tried strapping on a big ass dildo and then-”

“Nope, no way are you going there, Craig!” Clyde practically jumps in between us, making both Ann and I laugh. “Seriously, stop!”

We hang out for a long while after that, eating pizza and drinking beer, and I end up spending the night on Ann’s couch, because I’m too drunk to drive home. The following morning she wakes me up, every so kindly, with a cup of coffee at the ready. I take it thankfully, and as soon as I’ve inhaled it, I decide it’s time to go home, and figure out how the fuck I’m going to magically conjure up a new roommate.

***

Lucky for me there’s tons of bulletin boards scattered across campus, so all I really have to do is write down some contact info, print a dozen copies and hang them up all over the place. It doesn’t even take that long for someone to respond, I get four phone calls within the first week, all of them sounding positively insane. Of course they do, anything else would have been too easy.

The first guy I meet with is a hardcore white supremacist type of guy, one I really wish didn’t know where I live. He’s two steps away from a swastika tattoo in the middle of his forehead, and I give him a very polite, “No way in fucking hell are you living here.” 

The second one is a girl, who comes with a couple of big ass snakes. Yeah, many things I’ll tolerate, but snakes? Aw hell no, those motherfuckers aren’t going anywhere near my apartment. Those things would chew up a guinea pig in a heartbeat, and as I have considered getting one again, I’d rather pay double rent than having some snakes living there with me.

Then there’s the third guy, and he actually seems chill enough. This kind of mousy little thing, who’s studying math or something similarly boring, who says he’s always in his room in front of his computer, being quiet. Sounds easy enough, albeit a little bit boring. I’m used to Clyde and his loud manners, but then again, we’ve been best friends since kindergarten, of course it’s never going to be the same. Either way, Elijah Smith is so far my best offer as a new roommate. 

The fourth one is another guy, someone who sounded incredibly off on the phone, and rushed through the entire conversation so much, that I didn’t catch his name. The second the time says 14:30, the doorbell rings, and sighing I get up off the couch to go open the door for him. 

“Hey, I’m-” I stop dead in my tracks, because fucking hell, that’s Tweek Tweak. I could recognize him anywhere, even if I haven’t seen him for a couple of years, those skittish green eyes and the tousled golden blonde hair… Yup, definitely Tweek. 

He looks at me, already a nervous hint to his demeanor, as he stutters out a, “Hey Craig.”

For a second I just stand there, looking him over, as he tugs on the bottom of his coat sleeve. He looks like he hasn’t slept in eight years – which is probably true – with dark circles underneath his eyes; he’s got band-aids at the tip of every single one of his fingers; and if I’m not mistaken he’s a little jittery, probably from too much caffeine. 

“Uhm… Hey Tweek,” I say, still a little dumbfounded to see him standing there. “Are you… Are you here to see the apartment?”

“Yes,” he states, eyes darting around, maybe trying to catch a glimpse inside, maybe looking for monsters. “I called you, didn’t I? I think I did. Or did I?”

“Yeah, yeah you did, I just didn’t know it was you,” I almost sound apologetic, even though I know it was him who yammered through the phone conversation so quickly it was impossible to figure out to whom I was talking. “Well, come on in.”

I’m not sure I want to live with Tweek; Tweek is odd to say the least. Then again, I’m not sure I want to live with anyone else either, and at least I know this guy, somewhat, from way back when. He slides into the apartment, looking around the place as if he’s seeing imaginary beings crawling down the walls. Taking off his coat, he holds it in his hands, no clear place to put it.

“You can just throw it on one of the chairs,” I say, waving a hand towards the living room. “Or on the lamp, Clyde used to do that.”

“You lived with Clyde?” his eyes grow huge, and suddenly I remember how him and Clyde really didn’t used to get along. It wasn’t like they hated each other or anything like that, Clyde just found Tweek too weird to be around. Then again, most people did. I wasn’t exactly much better either, I don’t think anyone was ever directly mean towards Tweek (well, except for Cartman, but he was a dick to everyone), but everybody just kept their distance, as if we were all afraid the poor kid might explode if he made human contact.

“Yeah, he moved out a week ago,” I chuckle a little, “Dick gave me no warning, so here I am, financially screwed and looking for a roommate.”

I show him the apartment, as little as there is to actually show, then offer him a cup of coffee, which he willingly agrees to. 

“So, what are you studying?” I ask curiously. I have a hard time picturing Tweek at a lecture hall, without it resulting in him dying from anxiety, of too many people and too much pressure. 

“Economics, but I hate it.”

“Then why are you doing it?” 

“My parents want me to take over the coffee house, but I need to be able to,” he makes a small sound, twitching as he does so, “To get that kinda crap first.”

“Hmm. Where do you live right now?” I am a little curios, and as weird as he is, he might just fit in here. Side of the random noises and weirdness, he might just be my safest bet as a tolerable roommate. As insane as he without a doubt is, at least I know what I get if I agree to let him live here.

“I live on campus, but they just assigned me a new roommate, and I can’t deal with that,” he sighs, leaning back in the chair a little. “It took me two full years to get used to the last one, and now I have to start all over again? Argh, it’s just… Too much.”

“Won’t it kinda be the same if you move in here?”

“That’s different, I know you. You aren’t some random creep, who plots murdering me. Are you? Oh god, you might be, fuck, oh god, oh-”

“I’m not gonna kill you, Tweek, relax,” I try to give him a calming smile, but I’m not at all surprised that this is his initial reaction to change. “And I doubt anybody else is either.”

“You don’t know that!” he exclaims indignantly. “Anybody could be trying to kill me, right now!”

I have no idea what to say to that, technically he’s right, someone could be out to kill him right this instance, but that could apply to all of us, just as well as Tweek. The likelihood of that actually being the case, is little to none, though, but I doubt I can convince him of that. Instead I change the subject, try to zone in on something that might calm him a little. 

“Do you see any of the guys from South Park?” 

“What?” he jumps a little, like my voice scares him. “Oh. Oh, no I… Well I see Kenny once in a while, he has a tendency to show up out of nowhere, but that’s about it.”

“So he’s still alive?” I’m a little surprised at this, but then again, not really. 

“He was the last time I saw him. God, I hope he’s not dead, he’s like the closest thing I have to a friend.” 

“Don’t worry, that guy’s like a cockroach, he can survive a fucking nuclear bomb.”

“You think so?” he looks a little perplexed, but for some reason this feels like less of a lie, than that nobody is out to get him.

“Absolutely positive.”

***

After Tweek leaves, I sit down and start to mull over the applications for the room. There’s really only two candidates, Elijah Smith and Tweek Tweak. Elijah definitely seems like the safest bet, if I want a really boring roommate with little to no relation. But Tweek is… Well he’s Tweek for fuck’s sake. On one hand the guy is like a ticking bomb, on the other he’s odd in a familiar way, and it feels more right to let him intrude on my personal space, than some completely random math-guy. I’d be helping him out too, I think he’d be a lot more comfortable with me as a roommate, than some complete stranger he can’t relate to, yet has to interact with. In the end I pick up the phone and text him. Not call, text, because apparently talking on the phone scares him, and the sound of his phone ringing even more so. I type in a quick message saying that the room is his if he wants it, and the reply comes swiftly.

“Yes please, very much so!!!”

“Great, need any help moving in?”

“You really wanna do that?”

“Sure, just text me an address and we can do it tonight if you want.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!” is all it says, before another message ticks in giving me his address. 

I guess that’s it then, I’m going to live with Tweek Tweak.


	2. The Pill Ordeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek moves into Craig’s apartment, which proves to be quite the hassle, as he apparently has no idea how to go about moving anything. To top off the day, Tweek drops all of his precious anxiety pills on the bathroom floor, and now has to suffer through his first night at a new place without them. At least Craig’s there with him, to take care of him and make sure he actually gets just a little sleep.

Getting Tweek’s stuff moved into my apartment, is quite the hassle, a lot more so than I expected. When I come by his dorm room, I expect everything to be packed in this neat, neurotic way, but it turns out to be the exact opposite. Everything is scattered everywhere, it looks like a bomb was set off, and I can’t help but wonder if this is what Tweek’s mind looks like. Apparently he tried packing, like a normal person, but then he couldn’t figure out the perfect system, leading to him panicking, and in the end just stand around and overlook the mess in frantic disarray of anxiety. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, I tried, I really did, it’s just...” he trails off, running his fingers through his hair, tugging slightly at it. “I just don’t know how to do stuff like this. I’m not mentally prepared to pack. Or move. Or unpack. Or anything related to this experience, at all!”

“Calm down, Tweek. What did you do the last time, back when you moved in here?”

He flushes bright red, then mumbles out a quiet, “My parents did it for me.”

“Okay, and how did they do it? How did they pack up your shit?”

“I think they packed all the books in the bottom of boxes, then lighter stuff on top of that, and you know, it kinda evened out...” he says questioningly, as if I know whether or not that’s correct. 

Smiling a little I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “So your parents pack just like everybody else does.”

“Is that a thing? Does everybody pack the same way? Is there like an untold rule to this kinda thing? And if there is, why don’t I know about it?!” he whines a little, as I pick up one of the moving boxes, and hand it to him. 

“Just put some books in this,” I say calmly, “Then clothes on top of them. Trust me, we’ll have this done in no time.”

“Does the books have to go together?” he asks, and for a second I think he’s kidding. Of course he’s not, it’s Tweek, and I’m not sure that guy ever kids. 

“Uhm, no, any books will do.” 

I end up doing most of the work, but we’re done within two hours. The biggest hassle was the bathroom, mainly because Tweek has a bazillion pills, and those he had to organize somehow, at least enough so that he was sure he could find them again. Once we’re finally done, we carry all the boxes down to the car, and play Tetris with them until they fit. Tweek has to have a box in his lap, but we manage, and go to my apartment, only to drag all the shit back up five flights of stairs. Right around now I really wish I lived on the ground floor, or that Tweek was just a little bit stronger and more capable of dragging up the heavy stuff. At least there’s no large pieces of furniture, he’s taking over Clyde’s old bed and dresser, and all he’s got is an armchair and a few lamps. Maybe now there’s going to be functional light within the apartment, besides the ones dangling from the ceilings. 

It’s not a very large place, but it’s perfect for two people to live together, without necessarily being a couple. Narrow hallway connecting to kitchen on the left, and three more or less equally sized rooms on the right, bathroom a little further down on the opposite side. The middle one Clyde and I turned into the living room, to give just a few extra walls between our respective sex lives, something it think both of us have appreciated a lot, during the two years we’ve lived together. Tweek gets the one closest to the kitchen, while mine is near the bathroom, and we load all of his boxes inside the small room, settling them on top of one another, while I explain to Tweek, what to do next. 

“If you want to move any furniture around, do that first. Then you just go through it, one box at a time, put books on the shelves, clothes in the dresser, and anything else wherever you want.”

He nods slowly, I can imagine him moving into his college dorm, where everything was handled for him, and all he had to do was live there. I’m sure his parents meant well, but it might have been a smarter move to let Tweek participate in the experience, so that he didn’t stand around freaking out now over a few boxes. In the end I help him out a lot, going through the boxes and getting him unpacked, showing him where everything goes. Maybe he’ll have better luck next time he moves somewhere new.

***

I am beyond beat when we’re finally done with all of Tweek’s stuff, and I’ve still got a paper due, and some pages to read. I’m just about to retreat to my room, when Tweek offers me food in exchange for helping him, and we wind up sitting on the couch eating Chinese food and watching some movie that makes him flinch and twitch every other minute. It’s not even a scary movie, just one that’s somewhat fast paced, but whenever the scenes shift, he makes little jumps in his seat. It’s oddly endearing, and all of a sudden I have a feeling that living with Tweek might just be a good idea after all. That it’ll turn out to be a fun and pleasant experience.

Once the movie is over, I retreat to my room, and try to get some schoolwork out of the way. I get so caught up in it, that I don’t even realize that it’s two in the night, until there’s a yelping sound from the bathroom, jolting me out of my study-mode. 

“What the...” I mumble to myself, as I can hear something – or rather someone – scrambling about in the bathroom. I get up and go out there, turning on the hallway light as I do. The bathroom door is open, and right inside is Tweek, fumbling around on the floor, looking absolutely panicky. “What are you doing?” I ask, and he flinches at the sound of my voice.

“Argh, urgh, I,” he tries to get the words out, but they all become a jumbled mess. “I dropped my pills and now they’re everywhere and they’re touching the floor and I don’t know what to do because I only have these and now they’re on the floor and-”

“Wow, wow, slow down there Tweek,” I squat down next to him, looking at the mess of orange pills covering the floor. “What kind of pills are we talking here?” I’d like to know how much of a catastrophe I’m in for.

“It’s my anxiety pills. I’m not good with change or new places, so I wanted to take some before going to bed, and now they’re everywhere!” 

Putting a hand lightly on his back, I can sense how much he’s shaking and panicking about this. Probably not the best start to the whole moving experience, I can only imagine how much is exploding inside his mind right around now.

“I think there’s a 24/7 pharmacy somewhere down town, I can drive you if you want?” 

“Thanks, but it wouldn’t do me any good. There was like a hundred pills in that bottle, they’ll just think I’m trying to overdose or something like that! Argh, fuck, what am I gonna do? I can’t eat pills off the bathroom floor,” he whines, and on that much we agree. 

“Okay, side of taking those pills, what do you usually do when shit like this happens?” 

“Go to bed and watch cartoons,” he says quietly, shaking his head. “But that won’t work without the pills, I’m gonna be up all night!”

“Isn’t there something else? Something...” I trail off a little, my mind grasping for ideas to make him feel better. “Maybe something I can do?”

He huffs at the suggestion, “Sure, if you want to play the role of security blanket and hang out with me all night long.”

I think it over for a second, noting how tired I am, then shrugging it off. I can’t have him sitting around anxious all night long, that just seems cruel, if there is something I can do. “Okay. I’ll do that.”

“What do you mean you’ll do that?” he narrows his eyes at me, eyeing me suspiciously.

“I mean I’ll stay up, we can watch cartoons and then we’ll figure out something tomorrow with getting you some new pills.”

His eyes widens, as if no one has ever made such a suggestion before. Most likely, no one ever has, maybe his parents, but even that I doubt. I’m not sure Tweek has experienced a lot of acts of kindness in his life, especially not from seemingly random people. Back when we were in school together, everyone kept a safe distance from Tweek, he was just too weird for anyone to be around, and kids can be real cruel motherfuckers about that kind of shit. We’re not in grade school anymore though, we’re something resembling adults, and I should be able to handle something like this. 

“But you’ll be tired.”

“Doesn’t matter, I don’t have classes ‘till noon tomorrow, I’ll survive.”

“You’re really serious?”

“Sure,” I give him a small smile, before pulling the both of us off of the floor, still littered in pills. “We’ll clean this up tomorrow, okay? Right now, we can just go sit in my room and watch cartoons. Or yours, that’s up to you.”

That was clearly not a smart comment, because now Tweek is freaking out about which room we should stay in. For several moments he just stand there, tugging at his sleeve, then hair, then bottom hem of his t-shirt, not knowing what to do about anything. I don’t do anything, I want him to at least try and make a decision, even if it’s going to take him a while. 

“How big is your bed?” he finally asks, then flushes bright red, flailing his arms around. “Not that I’ll be staying in your bed or anything, it was just if we were gonna sit and watch cartoons and-”

“My bed is big, and we can watch whatever you want in it,” I cut him off. I don’t mind having Tweek in my bed, hell, he can spend the whole night there, it’s fine by me. It’s not like I have anyone else to occupy the other side of it. In the end I carefully take his hand, and lead him off to my bedroom, where I gesture towards the bed. “You just sit or lie down or whatever, I’ll fetch us some more blankets.”

He looks terrified, but still sets himself down on the edge of the bed, eyeing it like it might just explode. Shaking my head a little, I go pick up as many blankets as I can find lying around, and bring them all back to my bedroom. 

“Here,” I say, handing them over. “Cuddle up, and I’ll be in in a sec.”

Leaving him alone to go brush my teeth, I glance at the mess on the floor. Poor kid, he really can’t handle things like this, and I’m not entirely sure he’ll be able to handle a night in my close company either. He’ll have to though, I think it’s a better option than him just being alone in his own room. When I come back, he’s settled in underneath the blankets, lying down, his eyes wide and scared. 

“You okay?” I ask, and it takes him a while to answer.

“Not really no. I feel… Odd. Like I’m being a bother already. I shouldn’t be in here in the first place, it’s just...” he trails off a little, and I shrug, giving him a small smile.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

Pulling the small bedside table up a little closer, I settle my computer down on it, turning on Netflix. I would ask him what he wants to watch, but I’m pretty sure that’ll only spur on another fit of panic. Instead I just put on Adventure Time, hoping the lich won’t freak him out if it appears. He sighs a little, this small, content sound, which can only mean that he likes my choice. 

“Scoot over,” I say, then adding a quick, “Closer to the edge I mean. You’re smaller, you should be in front.”

He does so, and I slip down behind him, trying to keep a certain distance in between us. I just don’t want to freak him out further, even if I think it might do him some good, if I was closer. Then a thought occurs to me, and I groan a little internally, that I have to do this.

“Hey Tweek,” I say quietly, “This is not a pick-up line or anything, but you do know that I’m gay right?” 

Many straight guys seem to get horribly uncomfortable at the mere thought of being next to someone who’s gay, hell, half of the guys at school will barely share a locker room with me. I don’t know if they’re afraid I’m looking at their dicks, or that I’ll fuck them in the shower, but it’s been a problem since high school, where I started being open about it. Tweek and I didn’t go to high school together though, so he probably doesn’t know that about me, and I might as well be prepared for a major freak out right around now.

I don’t get one though, instead I just get a shrug. “So?” 

“So I dunno, I just figured… That it might bother you or something? Being this close and everything.”

“Why do you assume I’m straight?” he asks, and for that I have no good answer. “I’m not, you know.”

“Oh. Okay.”

I don’t know what else to say, so instead I just reach across him and turn on the show, and soon enough we’re far away in Adventure Time.

***

It takes hours for Tweek to settle down completely, and once in a while he makes small, almost whimpering noises, jolting me awake over and over again. I don’t mind that much, but I can’t figure out if I’m actually helping him, or making it worse, lying this close to him. When he starts shaking a little, I have no clue as to what I can do, and therefore go for the only thing that seems logical to me. Moving almost in slow motion, I carefully wrap my arms around him, and even though he makes a small yelping sound as I touch him, he leans in a little.

“How’s that?” I whisper, hugging him close.

“It’s… Nice, actually. But you know you don’t have to, right?” he stutters a little, and I shrug in reply.

“Don’t worry about it, we can stay like this if you want.”

“Okay,” he says quietly, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

From that point on he starts to relax, and after maybe twenty minutes of just lying there quietly, I finally get to drift off into blissful sleep.

***

I have no idea when Tweek fell asleep, but when I wake up, I still have my arms wrapped tightly around him, if anything we’re lying closer together than when I drifted off. Glancing at the computer screen it’s half past ten, and I should be getting up for school now, but there’s something extremely pleasant about just lying here with him. It’s been a while since I slept next to someone, in fact, I’m pretty sure it was last summer, and that was just a one night stand. Come to think of it, my dating life really has been shit for the past year or so, maybe I should try and put a little focus on that. Something I probably shouldn’t be thinking about while I’m lying in bed with Tweek, but still, my mind starts to wander a little. Unfortunately it also wanders towards having sex, which very quickly manifests itself in places, that are a little too obvious when you’re lying close to someone. Quickly I remove myself from Tweek, jolting him awake as I do so.

“What time is it?” he asks drowsily, rubbing one eye with the back of his hand.

“Half past ten.” 

I try very hard to conceal my groin from him, climbing awkwardly out of bed, hoping that half of a boner will just drop dead immediately. He doesn’t seem to notice, at least not enough so that he feels like commenting on it, instead he just curls up in bed, pulling the blankets a little further up around him. He looks cute, day old wax making his hair stand out in every which direction, and his green eyes almost incapable of keeping themselves open. This isn’t a good thing though, he just moved in here, and no way in hell am I thinking about Tweek that way, nope, not a chance.

Instead I just leave the room, shuffle towards the kitchen and put some coffee on. Once it’s done, I bring two mugs of it back into the bedroom, setting one down in front of him. He looks pleased, shooting me a thankful smile, as he picks up the mug and take small, careful sips of burning hot liquid. Again I find myself thinking that he looks adorable, and I can’t get his scent out of my nose. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” I say, “I’ve got class soon, but if you want, we can figure something out later? Maybe get you some new pills?” 

“Yeah, I should probably call the doctor and tell him what happened,” he sighs a little, sounding like he’s not too pleased with the task. I can imagine he’s not, his fear of phones taken into consideration, combined with not having the pills that are supposed to calm him down… Poor guy. 

As a result of that thought, I find myself moving towards him, ruffling his hair a little while he’s still lying in my bed. “Just text me if you need anything, okay?”

I’m a little stunned by my own action, but it’s too late. Luckily he just looks up at me, with those big, green eyes, and smiles. “Thanks.”

“No worries,” I mumble, as I leave my own bedroom, to go take a shower. A long, ice cold shower, that’s probably what I need right around now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos so far, I really appreciate it! <3 
> 
> Also, feel free to check out my original writing (filled with lots and lots of gay love), right here: https://www.writing.com/main/portfolio/view/livleves


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are tons of things wrong with Tweek, one of many being his insane nightmares.

Living with Tweek is interesting to say the least, and sometimes I feel like I should be taking notes about his strange behavior, only to hand them over to a psychiatrist. I’m sure he would make an interesting study for just about anyone in that field, if anything people would be fighting to read all about the personal life of Tweek Tweak, and how he functions on a day-to-day basis. Functions is probably a stretch though, but he manages to keep himself alive, and sometimes that seems like a success on its own.

It’s the second week of him living here, and so far he’s still too afraid of the kitchen to make proper food. It’s an old-fashioned stove with gas burners, and it is impossible for me to convince him that he won’t blow the whole place up using it. Instead he survives off of cup noodles, and whatever I feed him with, the latter being the most common option. Whenever I cook us dinner, he’ll be halfway hiding in the hallway, eyeing whatever I do suspiciously, and flinching every time I turn on a burner. 

“You know, you’ll have to learn this eventually, right?” I tease a little, and he jumps as I turn on another without paying it much attention. “You can’t live off cup noodles for the rest of your life.”

“Why not? I’ve done so for two years of college now,” he says, adding a quick, “Please watch what you’re doing, it’s gonna explode!”

“It’s not gonna explode,” I sigh, yet still turn my attention towards the burner, just to make him happy.

“It could.”

“There’s a lot of shit that could happen Tweek, that doesn’t mean they will. A meteor could be heading straight for Earth right now, ready to kill off the entire human race upon impact, but that most likely isn’t the case either.”

I have got to stop making comments like that, because of course this sends him spiraling down a road of even more catastrophic thoughts. 

The guy is unstoppable when he gets himself going, sometimes he’ll just stand there; perfectly quiet with eyes wide open; and I’m sure he’s running through every worst case scenario in the history of mankind. I wouldn’t be surprised if he kept a list of horrible ways to die, just to stray far away from anything that might lead him off towards any of them. It’s insane, but also slightly endearing, how worked up he gets over nothing. 

Sometimes I think it must be really hard to be Tweek Tweak, always worrying about everything. I don’t think there’s any other options for him though, he’s in several kinds of therapy as it is, he takes all of his medicine like clockwork, I think if there was a cure for his anxious nature out there, they would have found it by now.

***

The kitchen isn’t the only thing that frightens Tweek, not by a long shot. When our schedules match up, we drive to school together, which sounds fine on paper, but Tweek is obsessed with the thought of being late.

“What if there’s traffic?” he whines, pulling anxiously at his sleeve. 

“Then the car will explode and it won’t matter if we’re late or not, since we’ll be dead.”

“Don’t joke about stuff like that!”

“Tweek, we do this every Monday, and there is the same amount of traffic every time. We’ll be there on time, trust me.”

“But what if something happens to the car? Like a flat tire or something, your car is pretty old, all kinds of shit could happen to it!”

“It’s a ten minute drive, nothing is going to happen to the car.”

“You don’t know that,” he points out, “Anything could happen!”

Sighing, I pull on my shoes and jacket, and grab the keys off the dresser. I always budge on this particular argument, I can live with being there fifteen minutes early, but I don’t think Tweek can live with being there two minutes late. His head might explode, and he will surely miss the entire class, too scared to go in there late. In the end it’s just easier to do things his way, to give him peace of mind, rather than take the consequences of a panicky Tweek.

I must admit that the way he looks when I do budge, is kind of sweet too, like an added bonus. He looks so happy and relieved, his eyes all bright and this small content smile grazing his lips, like I’ve truly saved his day. I like that, I like saving Tweek’s day.

***

The nights are by far the worst for poor Tweek, or at least I assume they are, considering what happens. Even if I have no idea what goes on inside his head at any given point in time, I find it safe to assume that the less control he has, the more horrible is the problem. Normal people have nightmares once in a while, but not Tweek, Tweek has them every night. It’s not even just regular nightmares, this is flat out terror, where he will wake up screaming and sometimes even crying. The first couple of nights I thought he’d hurt himself, the noises were that loud. He told me to just disregard it entirely, but it’s really not that easy to do, when he sounds so upset.

It’s Tuesday night, and we both have to be up bright and early, to make it to class on Wednesday. I’ve spend all night studying and it’s already late, when there’s this sad, whimpering sound from Tweek’s bedroom. I know he told me to just ignore it, but it’s a borderline heart wrenching sound, one that I just can’t bare to listen to. Sighing I put my book down, and go to his bedroom, knocking lightly on the door before I enter.

“Tweek?” I say softly, but there’s no response. He’s twisting and turning in his sleep though, still making that small, scared sound. I slip into his room, setting myself down next to the bed, looking him over closely before doing anything. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do, I just can’t stand listening to it, he sounds so miserable. 

I reach out, put a hand on his shoulder and nudge it gently. His eyes pop open, as he bolts upright, arms flailing, and I barely dodge his left hand from hitting me square in the jaw. His breath is catching in his throat, and for a second he just sits there, clutching the blanket and staring at me. 

“What…?” he gasps, looking at me like he doesn’t even recognize me. 

“Sorry,” I say, holding my hands up disarmingly. “Sorry, I really didn’t mean to startle you, you were just making this noise, and I thought...” I trail off, I don’t have the faintest clue as to what good I thought this would do. 

“Oh… Oh, okay. I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“You didn’t, I was up already, you just sounded… I dunno, you sounded miserable, and I just came in to check on you.”

He looks at me, tilting his head slightly to one side, as if he’s trying to determine whether or not I’m telling him the truth. “Why?”

“Because I was worried?” I say it questioningly, but I really was worried, I’ve come to care for Tweek, and I don’t want him to be in any sort of pain or discomfort. It’s odd how quickly that developed, but we have spent a lot of time with one another for the past couple of weeks, somehow it just makes sense. It just feels natural to care about him. Maybe it’s because he’s this odd, almost otherworldly creature, that I just can’t help myself from liking him that tiny bit more than average.

He nods slowly, narrowing his eyes like he doesn’t quite believe me, yet still accepts the explanation. 

“Do you want me to stay in here for a little while?” I ask him, making his eyes wide and shocked all over again. “It’s okay if you don’t, it’s just an offer.”

For a moment there’s dead silence, and I wish I could see what’s going on inside that pretty head of his. He is pretty, hell, that guy is fucking beautiful, even when he’s sitting like this, all scared and uncomfortable, he’s beyond gorgeous. It’s not exactly ideal that I think that about him, in that aspect it was a lot easier living with Clyde, who might as well be my own brother in regards to sexual tension. Never the less I do, and I’m fighting a losing battle to keep it at plain physical attraction as it is, making it that much worse when he says, “You really wouldn’t mind staying in here?”

“Not at all,” I hear myself going, yet internally I am kicking myself for suggesting it in the first place. “If you scoot over I’ll be your security blanket again.”

He huffs a little, but moves further in on the bed anyway. “It’s stupid,” he mumbles, “I shouldn’t need you this way. I shouldn’t need anyone this way, but especially not you.”

“Why especially not me?”

“Because we live together, we’re roommates, it’s weird.”

“It’d be a hell of a lot weirder if you asked a random guy on the street to do it.”

He chuckles at this, and I slip underneath the covers, curling up close to him. “Guess so, yeah.”

“Just don’t worry about it okay? It’s not a big deal or anything. It doesn’t have to be, at least.”

“Hmm. Okay, I just don’t want to be a bother or anything.”

“You’re not,” Tweek’s bed is a lot smaller than mine, and lying anything but close, isn’t really an option. “Lift your head up.”

He does as I request, and I slip one arm underneath his neck, curling it around him. The other finds its way around his stomach, as I hug him in close. He makes a small, content sound, as I nuzzle my head against the back of his neck. This is so fucking weird, I should not be doing this, but I can’t stop myself from doing it either. I’m just helping him out, I keep repeating to myself, I’m just helping out a friend who can’t sleep. Then again, I wouldn’t do shit like this for Clyde, and he’s been my best friend since we were kids. On the other hand, Clyde has never needed this kind of attention, maybe I would do it if he did? Groaning internally, I lean my head closer to Tweek. It’s not going to help anything if I keep myself up all night worrying about this shit, whatever the fuck it may be. I’m here, close to Tweek, that’s what he seems to need, the end.

***

When I wake up, Tweek has managed to shift around, turning over so he’s facing me. He’s curled up against my chest, one hand clutched around the fabric of my t-shirt, the other placed on my back. He seems calm, so much so that I feel bad about having to wake him up, but the alarm blares off, regardless of how I feel about it. He twitches a little, pushes himself up on one elbow, and looks around confused. Fumbling he locates his cellphone somewhere in the bed, and gets the alarm turned off, before letting himself fall back down into my arms. It’s an instinctive reaction, I’m sure, but still I curl my arms tighter around him, pulling him in a little closer. For a second we just lie there like that, neither of us in any kind of hurry to get up, even if we should be.

“So...” he mumbles against my chest, the warmth of his breath sending all kinds of inappropriate sensations down my spine. “We should get up, right?”

“Uhm, yeah, we should...” I don’t want to, at all, but he’s right. We’re going to be late for classes if we don’t get a move on, but right now, lying like this… Well, it just sounds so much nicer than being at some dumb lecture.

“Thanks for doing this, Craig,” he says as he pushes himself away from me to get out of bed. “I really appreciate it.”

I’m just about to tell him that I appreciate it too, but catch myself before the words escape my lips. Instead I just shrug, and giving him a small smile I say, “Don’t worry about it.”

Sooner or later I’ll have to fully admit to myself, that I like Tweek, and maybe somewhere down the line, I’ll have to admit it to him too. But not today, today I’ll just focus on school, and ignore the shit out of everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest of chapters, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for all the kudos and comments, it’s really nice waking up to that kind of stuff! <3


	4. The Dating Life of Tweek Tweak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek tries dating, giving Craig nothing but heartache.

Whatever it is I’m feeling for Tweek, doesn’t dwindle at all. If anything it only gets worse over the next couple of weeks, in spite of how much I’m trying to work against it. I keep looking at him, noting all kinds of small things he does, how he looks in certain situations, and sometimes it’s just hard as fuck to be living with him. I can’t exactly tell him about it though, it’ll fuck up our entire living situation if he isn’t interested, it will without a doubt get both uncomfortable and awkward. It just seems like too much of a gamble to tell him, I’m not ready to take the consequences, if he shoots me down. 

We’re sitting in the living room, with textbooks scattered all over the place. Well, Tweek’s books are, I’m sitting in the windowsill with just one, trying to stay focused on that, instead of Tweek. I’m not doing a very good job at it, I keep glancing in his direction, especially so when he mumbles out random words and makes little noises indicating that he doesn’t get the material. I can’t exactly help him with it, I don’t know shit about economics, nor do I have any intentions to learn about it. 

When he makes another exasperated sound, and practically slams his head down the table, I can’t help but make the same suggestion that I’ve made on numerous occasions before, “Why don’t you join a study group, Tweek?”

“You know I can’t do that,” he says, before turning his attention back towards a school book, with the most boring looking cover I’ve ever seen. “People think I’m weird.”

That’s true, people do find Tweek weird, and I don’t think he’s got any kind of social life, besides me. He doesn’t make much of an effort towards getting one either though, even when Clyde stops by, he hides out in his room, only sneaking out to get more coffee. By sneaking I mean literal sneaking, he opens the door just a tiny crack, glances outside, before hurrying into the kitchen and getting what he needs. It’s insane, I’ve tried several times to get the two of them together, but neither are all that willing. 

“They might find out you’re not that weird, if you gave them a chance to do so,” I point out. 

“Craig,” he sighs, looking up at me. “I am weird. You know that, I know that, everybody knows that.”

“Well maybe, yeah, but that doesn’t mean people won’t like you.”

“Do you remember back in grade school? Whenever we were forced into groups, and how people would openly whine if they got stuck with me? I don’t need any more of that, I’d rather just be on my own.”

That’s true, people were shit to him back then, just flat out mean. I think it over for a while, then ask him point blank, “And what about after college? Are you gonna live this secluded hermit life, never having any real relationships with anyone?”

He flinches a little, obviously uncomfortable with the question. “I don’t know.”

“Okay… But will you at least keep in mind, that I genuinely like spending time with you? That it’s not completely impossible that other people would too?”

He looks at me with wide eyes, like it catches him by surprise that I feel that way. For a second he just sits like that, looking at me like I’m some grand puzzle he can’t figure out the meaning of. Like what I said is impossible, that I might as well have told him the Earth is flat or the sky is orange.

Finally he nods slowly, he might not believe me entirely, but at least he accepts what I’m telling him. I could tell him a whole lot more than that, technically I could probably go on for hours about how great I think he is, but in reality I can’t do it. In reality, it would make me cross the fine line, from being just friends to having romantic feelings for him, and that I simply cannot do.

***

It’s one of those days, where we get off at the same time, and Tweek looks absolutely miserable waiting for me outside my classroom, more so than usual. He’s not good with large crowds, and the halls of Denver University definitely falls into that category, but this is something different, he looks more sad than anything else.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I ask, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Nothing,” he mumbles, but he looks away, and I have a hard time believing it really is nothing. 

Still I leave it at that, at least until we get home. The drive feels long and awkward, Tweek doesn’t say a word for the entire time, just gazes out the window like he isn’t a part of the same reality as I am. I can’t help but worry if it’s something I did, but I can’t come up with anything in particular, that would make him this sad. 

Once inside the apartment, he disappears off into his room, closing the door behind him. I have no idea what’s going on with him, I don’t want to push him on it, but it also seems to be something too big for me to just leave it alone. Instead I put on coffee, wait for it to be done, then pour the both of us a mug. Knocking lightly on his door, he mumbles something that sounds like ‘come in’. 

“So...” I say, handing over the coffee, which he takes with a small, grateful smile. “What’s up?”

“I already told you it’s nothing.”

“But it so very clearly is, so what happened? Did you fuck up a test or something?”

He groans a little, puts the coffee down and curls up on his bed. “I didn’t fuck up a test,” he says, “It’s just… It’s just this girl who asked me out.”

My heart skips a beat, the thought of Tweek dating is just about the worst thing I can come up with. At least as a conversational topic, even if I have to live with the fact that he just might do that, I really don’t want to hear about it. Which isn’t fair, at all, but still, sometimes you just want unfair things in life.

“And…?” I ask cautiously, I can at least pretend to be a good friend who listens to his heartache. 

“So I told her no, obviously.”

A little flutter of relief, I must admit, even if it’s not a very nice one. Still doesn’t explain why he’s so down in the dumps, and I add a quick, albeit a little unwilling, “And now you regret it?”

“No, of course not. I don’t like girls, and also I don’t date.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

He sighs, pushing himself up on one elbow, running a hand through his already ruffled hair. “It’s just… It’s easy enough that I don’t wanna date her, she’s a girl, I’m not into girls. But… I dunno, maybe… Maybe I wish I had the option of dating someone else.”

“Then why don’t you?” I ask, even though I’d much rather be saying, ‘then date me’. 

“Because I’m too weird to be dating,” he states, like it’s not a debatable subject. He’s already made up his mind about it, and there probably isn’t much I can say to sway it. Still I try, he’s my friend, I should be supportive of it on account of that.

“You’re not too weird,” I say softly, “You are, however, way too hard on yourself. Plenty of people would wanna date you, Tweek, you just have to let them.”

He huffs, letting himself slide back down on the bed. I’ve been sitting on his desk chair, but for some fucked up reason I move myself over to sit on the bed next to him. He looks up at me, eyeing me suspiciously, as I slump down a little further, practically lying down next to him. He scoots closer to me, rearranges himself, so his head is resting on my chest. I’m pretty sure he can hear my heartbeat being way too frantic and forceful, but there’s not much I can do about it. I don’t want to push him away, if anything, I want the both of us to stay like this for as long as possible. 

“Thanks, Craig,” he mumbles, “I’m not sure I agree with you, but thanks anyway.”

“You’re welcome, and I really do mean it you know. There’s definitely someone who’d wanna date you, trust me.”

That’s probably the most truthful thing I’ve ever said to him, and even if he doesn’t know I’m referring to myself, he still makes a small content sound. For a long time we stay just like that, lying on his bed in complete silence, doing nothing at all.

***

Unfortunately for me, Tweek’s adventures in dating doesn’t end there. I should have told him he’d suck at it or something, I really shouldn’t have encouraged this, because now he’s sitting at ten in the evening, setting up a dating profile. I hate my life, I hate my life so fucking much right now, it just can’t get any worse. And yet it does, when he asks me to help him with it.

“Why do you want me to help you with this? Isn’t it kinda like a private thing?” I try to wiggle my way out of it, hoping he’ll drop it and leave me alone in my misery. 

“Craig, you’re my only real friend, you have to help me! Otherwise I’ll end up asking Kenny, and you know how he’s gonna put it...”

“'Come fuck me?'” I say in a snarky tone, rolling my eyes at the image of Kenny setting up a dating profile for anyone ever.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Tweek says, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. It’s a button up, and it took him no less than four tries to get it right this morning. “He’s been trying to get me laid for years, you know, but I think he might’ve given up by now.”

Only now does it occur to me, that Tweek might just be a virgin. The thought never crossed my mind, but in some strange way it makes sense. I can’t for the life of me imagine Tweek having a one night stand, and if he’s never dated, then that’s the only option left. I try to push it out of my head, by carefully commenting, “I don’t think Kenny ever gives up on that particular subject.”

“Well he did offer to have sex with me on numerous occasions…”

“And…?” 

“And nothing, obviously, I’m not gonna have sex with Kenny!”

“I think you might just be the only one to ever say those words,” I chuckle a little, because yes, Kenny and I did fuck once, back in high school. I hate to admit it, sure, but we did. Then again, Kenny fucked everyone back in high school, and I’m pretty sure he still does. 

“Now come on, Craig, I don’t know how to fill this stuff out,” he whines a little, and sighing heavily I move over to him on the couch. He’s fiddling with his phone, and I realize he’s on Tinder. 

“Seriously, Tweek, Tinder takes no effort whatsoever. All you have to do is post a picture and write something resembling a sentence to get people’s attention, it’s that simple.”

“But what if I write something stupid? What could I possibly write about myself, that isn’t just ‘neurotic mess’?”

Groaning internally I take the phone out of his hand, and start typing. When I hand it back to him, he looks surprised, and then he laughs a little.

“That’s taking quite a few liberties with the truth, don’t you think?” he chuckles, but I shake my head in response. “‘Sweet, sensitive, slightly insane; the most perfectly messed up guy you’ll ever meet’, Craig I can’t write that!”

“Maybe not, but still, it’s true.”

He turns towards me, this strange look gliding across his features, and maybe for a second he gets that that’s how I see him. Either way he puts the phone away, shrugging as he does so. “I’ll look at it later. You wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure,” I say, and I can’t help but notice how off my voice sounds. “Wanna watch it in my room?”

He nods and gets up off the couch. Clyde eventually picked up the TV after he moved out, and neither of us have bothered to get a new one, when we might as well use our computers and Netflix. Inside my bedroom he settles down on the bed, pulling a blanket around him, as I dig out my computer from underneath massive amounts of notes. I set it down on the small bedside table, then nudge him to move over. 

“So, what do you wanna watch?” I ask, and he looks thoughtful for a moment.

“Could we maybe watch cartoons?” he says quietly, and he’s tugging at his shirt again.

Tweek pretty much only watches cartoons when he’s feeling bad about something, usually when he’s on the verge of an actual anxiety attack. I furrow my brow a little, then ask, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, no, I mean… I dunno, really. I feel weird, is all.”

“You wanna talk about it or would you rather just cuddle up and watch Adventure Time?”

I cannot believe I literally just said the words ‘cuddle up’ to Tweek, like it’s the most normal thing in the world for the two of us to do. It shouldn’t be, we’re just friends and roommates, he’s not my boyfriend or anything like that. Then again, we have been cuddling up a lot lately, a lot more so than what is probably normal for friends. I’ve never had this kind of friendship before at least, it’s not like me and Clyde used to spend our nights being this close. My mind is spiraling, going down disastrous roads of him finding me overly affectionate, and combined with everything else that has happened today, it just seems like a safe bet that that’s exactly how he feels.

“The latter,” he says with a small smile, and I can't help but heave a sigh of relief.

He pulls the blanket in a little more snugly, then slides down on the bed, making a more room for me. It feels like my heart is pounding a million miles an hour, as I sit down next to him, but as soon as I do, he nudges himself in closer, leaning his head against my shoulder. It’s an almost automatic motion when I wrap my arm around him, and pull him in tighter. He makes a soft, pleased sound, and I almost mimic it. This is nice, wrong in at least 50 different ways, but definitely nice.

***

It’s a couple of days later; Tweek is on the couch, fiddling with his phone, while I’m cooking us dinner. There’s a small yelping sound, followed closely by his cellphone being dropped on the table, and I go in there to find out what he’s doing.

“I matched with someone,” he practically whines, and it takes me a moment to realize he’s talking about Tinder. “Craig, what do I do?”

Heaving a deep breath of air, I try to calm my nerves and force myself to say something positive. “Well, I guess you text him. Ask him out or something.”

“But then the guy will realize what a mess I am!” 

“If you’re not gonna ask someone out, then what exactly is the point of a dating app?” I ask, even if I would much rather be saying, ‘great, then delete it and never talk about it ever again!’.

He looks a little befuddled, chewing on his bottom lip, before he picks up the phone again. Great, Tweek is going to ask someone out, on my suggestion none the less, and I’m going to be miserable hearing about it. It only takes a moment, before it makes a small beeping sound, and he looks at the screen with an almost terrified expression. 

“He wants to go out with me, tonight, for drinks,” he says, and I have to force myself into keeping a straight face. One of encouragement, one that is supportive of my friend and his endeavors in dating. “Do you think I should do it?”

“You should if you want to,” is the most positive thing I can possibly say. Leaving it at that, I go back into the kitchen to finish up dinner, swearing internally about everything that’s going on right now.

***

It’s ridiculous and a little pathetic, I know that, but I still wait up for Tweek to get home. At least I hope he does, which is exactly why I’m waiting, I just have to know if he comes home or not. If he doesn’t, that’s it, I’ll just have to let it go, find some way to get over it. Maybe I’ll even find someone I can whine about it to, maybe I’ll tell Clyde or his girlfriend, and just be a mess for the next couple of weeks. Clyde would probably implode if I told him though, but his girlfriend would definitely be supportive, even if she would scold me for not just telling Tweek that I like him in the first place.

It’s only a little past ten when the door is unlocked, and I almost jump at the sound. Only now do I realize he might not come home alone, maybe he brought the guy along with him, making my situation about 6.000 times worse than it already is. I grab a book off the coffee table, pretending to be knee-deep in studying, as he enters the living room. He’s alone, thank fuck, he’s alone. 

“Hey,” he says, and at least he doesn’t sound overly happy.

“Hey,” I put the book down, looking him over. “How was your date?”

He groans a little, “Awful. I think it took all of five minutes for the guy to realize I was way too weird and crazy for him, and the rest of it was just painfully awkward.”

“You sure you’re not reading too much into it? All first dates are awkward, you know.”

“He shook my hand when we said goodbye, Craig, pretty sure that’s not a good sign.”

I hope he doesn’t notice that I’m smiling a little, as I pad the seat next to me, encouraging him to sit down. He curls up next to me, leaning his head against the backrest of the couch. I turn towards him, looking him over carefully. “Tweek, there’s millions of guys out there, you’ll find someone. Someone who’ll really like you, just the way you are.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” he sighs, “Maybe I really am too weird for other people to handle that way.”

“You’re not,” I reach out and put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a tiny squeeze.

“How do you know that?”

“I just do.”

He huffs, then very carefully asks, “Do you think maybe I can stay in your room tonight?”

I’m a bit surprised by the question, and I might just answer a little too quickly. “Of course you can.” 

“Thanks Craig,” he tilts his head, leaning it against my shoulder instead of the couch. I almost ask him why he wants to, but in the end I side against it. Who cares what the reason is, he wants to sleep next to me, and I sure as hell ain’t going to object to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess it was about time for just the slightest bit of angsty Craig. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, they are all very much appreciated!


	5. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig can’t sleep properly, and ends up sleeping in Tweek’s bed. Later he goes to have dinner with Clyde and his girlfriend, who manages to drag a confession out of him.

I can’t figure out if Tweek has given up on the whole dating thing, but it’s been a few weeks and he hasn’t mentioned it at all. As far as I know he hasn’t been on any more dates, he’s either at school or home, going about his regular routines of studying and drinking too much coffee. I don’t want to ask, I’d rather live in blissful ignorance if he is dating someone, than start something up where I might have to hear about it. That doesn’t mean I’m okay, not by a long shot, I am still hopelessly hung up on Tweek, and I have little to no idea what to do about it. The obvious choice of confronting him with it seems ridiculously stupid, Tweek is not a normally functioning guy, if he’s not interested, it will freak him out immensely, it might even make him move out of the apartment. At least I’m done living in some semi-state of denial, I know I have feelings for Tweek, I just don’t know what to do about them. 

It’s closing in on midnight, and I’m still hunched over a paper that seems impossible to do. Usually I’m good at this school stuff, but lately it’s been harder to concentrate on it. I’ve even banished myself to my bedroom, so I won’t get distracted by Tweek, who’s doing his own homework in the living room. Still I can hear him make little disagreeing noises in there, and I feel really bad for him, that he has to study something that holds no interest to him. 

It’s almost one in the night, when he shuffles off to go to bed, and I try to follow his good example and do the same. Lying down doesn’t help the least bit though, if anything it makes it worse, because now I have zero distractions from thinking about him. It’s borderline pathetic really, to lie there wide awake, and just think about a guy I don’t have the guts to make a move on. It’s not like I have massive amounts of dating experience, I’ve had one real relationship that lasted maybe six months, and a few fuck-buddies through the years, but this is something else entirely. Not only is Tweek so much different from any other guy I’ve ever been with, we also have the whole living situation to complicate it further. 

At half past one I try to get up and return to my studies, but I’m too tired to focus, yet too awake to sleep. I spend the next hour wandering back and forth between bed and computer, completely unable to do any good either places. It’s driving me insane, and the only slightly positive thing about this horrible night, is that I don’t have classes until noon. 

Glancing at my phone it now says 02:46, and that just does it for me. I get out of bed, out of my bedroom, down the hall and stand outside of his room for maybe five minutes. There’s a strip of light flooding out from underneath the door, he might just still be up anyway, and I finally work up the courage to lightly knock on the door. He makes a small yelping sound inside, then, “Come in.”

He is indeed up, sitting in bed and reading a book, one that looks nothing like his regular, boring textbooks. 

“Hey,” I halfway mumble, not entirely sure what I’m supposed to do, or what my plan with this was.

“Can’t sleep?” he gives me a small, knowing smile.

“Not even a little,” I shake my head in defeat.

“Wanna stay in here?” he asks, like it’s no big deal. I can’t help but feel a little stupid and relieved at the same time; this was exactly what I hoped would happen, even if I wasn’t too willing to admit it to myself. 

“Can I?”

“Of course you can, I stay in your bed all the time.”

It’s true, but I still feel like that’s different. He has actual issues in regards to sleep, for him it’s like a comfort thing, whereas I just want to sleep next to him. In spite of this, he puts down the book, crawls underneath the covers, and pats the spot next to him. Without giving it any more thought, I surrender to what I want, and slip down next to him. It’s warm and toasty, his body heat already spreading to me, and for a second I can suppress all my panicky thoughts of liking him too much, and just be there next to him instead. As sleepless as I have been all night, it takes all of five minutes, before I drift off.

***

It’s Friday afternoon when Clyde calls me up, asking me to come over for dinner. “You can even bring the weirdo, if you want, Ann is pestering me to get to know him.”

“Please stop referring to him as ‘the weirdo’,” I snap a little too forcefully, but it really is getting on my nerves, the way he talks about Tweek. “And I think I’ll go by myself. See you at seven?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Some part of me do want to bring Tweek along, but there’s two major setbacks to that wish. For one thing he’d never go, and secondly, this might just be an opportunity for me to talk to Ann about the whole feelings-crap I’m experiencing. I think it’s about time that I do so, and Ann would be a really good choice to share it with. She’s calm and insightful, she always asks about my love-life anyway, and it might give the added bonus of freaking Clyde out entirely, if I choose to say it in his immediate proximity. Not too sure about that one, but I’ll figure it out once I’m there.

***

Ann greets me with a big hug, and a swift kiss on the cheek. She’s always happy to see me, and so is Clyde, who sticks a beer in my hand before I even get to sit down. There’s still a little while ‘till dinner’s ready, and I sit down on the couch next to Clyde, while Ann sits herself in an old, tattered armchair across from us.

“So, how are you?” Ann asks cheerfully, and I waver back and forth on what to tell her.

“Honestly? I don’t know. Everything is kinda… Messy right now.”

“Because you’re in love with Tweek?” she phrases it more as a statement than a question, and catches me completely off guard with it. “Oh please, last time you were here you mentioned him about six thousand times.”

I have no idea how to react to this, sure I had thought about telling her, but this is something else entirely, this means it’s pretty damn obvious. Maybe even enough so for Tweek to know, fuck, what if he does? What if he’s just ignoring it, because he doesn’t want things to get uncomfortable and weird between us? 

I glance at Clyde, who rolls his eyes. “Ann, I’ve already told you, he’s not in love with Tweek, because that would be too fucking weird.”

“Actually,” I say, very hesitatingly, “There might just be something to it.”

Clyde almost chokes on his beer, trying to push forth an over dramatic, “WHAT?!”

“It’s just… I really like him.”

“No no no, you have got to be kidding me, you cannot like Tweek Tweak!” he blurts out, and that flat out pisses me off. Before I get to say anything, though, Ann interjects at Clyde’s rude comment.

“Seriously, who called you up? He can like whoever he wants, Clyde, nobody asked for your opinion.” 

Clyde groans, leaning his head against the backrest, sulking like a child. “But it’s Tweek! That guy is like beyond strange, my bet is that he’s two steps away from pulling all the hair from his head, right this instance, because of something he did ten years ago.”

“Dude, you don’t even know him,” I point out, “If you did, you’d know there’s a whole lot more to him, than just being weird.”

He huffs at this, but he obviously knows I’m right, at least enough so that he shuts the fuck up. Instead I turn my attention towards Ann, who is coming off a lot more supportive, and ignoring Clyde just as much as I am.

“So what are you gonna do about it?” she says softly.

“I dunno… Nothing?” 

“Ah, you’re opting for the ‘living in eternal heartache’ solution, that sounds so healthy, Craig, you do that!” 

“Well what else is there to do?” I sound a little desperate, I actually want her advice on this, more so than I thought I did. Hell, I want anyone’s advice, I’m at a loss for how to handle it.

“Tell him, obviously. That or just make a move, the result will most likely be the same.”

“And that result would be…?” I gesture her to continue, but she just shrugs.

“Fuck if I know, I’ve never met the guy. But you can’t exactly keep this going forever, you have to do something.”

I think it over for a moment, internally arguing back and forth on what and how much to tell her. “We sleep together sometimes. Not as in sex, we just sleep together, like, in the same bed.”

“And you don’t think that means he likes you?” she raises her eyebrows at me, tilting her head slightly.

“I dunno… I think it’s more of a comfort thing to him.”

“Well maybe it is, maybe it isn’t, but you have to figure that shit out, Craig. You can’t just wander around being all lovesick and whiny, when there’s things you can actually do about it.”

“Can I just say one thing?” Clyde asks, and with a little hesitation I nod. “Do you honest to god want to be with Tweek? And I’m not saying that to piss you off or anything, it’s just… It’s Tweek, dude, that guy’s gotta be high maintenance.”

“So?”

“So, all I’m saying is that you might wanna think twice about getting something up and running with him. You already live together, that in itself makes it risky business, and what if he goes all crazy on you? What if he flips out or something, first time you get into an argument?”

I think it over for a moment, try to take in what he says without just getting instantly angry with him. Clyde is my oldest friend, he knows me better than anyone, but he doesn’t know Tweek, at all. It takes me a little while to get there, but in the end I just say, “It doesn’t matter.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter? Of course it matters, Tweek could be like the mother of all ticking time bombs!”

“I know. But it doesn’t matter,” I say it more to myself than to Clyde, looking distantly off at nothing in particular. “It doesn’t matter, because Ann’s right. I’m in love with him.”

“I knew it!” she excitedly jumps in. “I knew it wasn’t just a crush or something, you’re genuinely in love with Tweek!”

“Dude...” Clyde says, “You sure about that?”

“Yeah, actually, I am. I’ve never been this hung-up on someone before, hell, I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone before, at all.”

“Then you have to go for it, Craig, you just have to,” Ann says, shooting Clyde a glare that quite obviously means that he has no right to say anything.

He still does, “Urgh, I guess if it’s how you really feel, then I think Ann’s right. You can’t just mope around forever, being a lovesick puppy.”

Slowly I nod, they’re both right, I have to do something. 

“Dinner first, though,” Ann says cheerfully, “And then we can get another six thousand Tweek stories while we eat.”

Clyde groans all the way to the kitchen, while I just sit there smiling. Some part of this conversation actually made me feel a little better, I still don’t have the faintest idea as to how I’m going to handle it, but at least I’ve gotten slightly more self-aware about my feelings for Tweek.

***

Dinner goes over nicely, and now that I’m observant of it, I can see quite clearly how much I talk about him. It doesn’t really matter what the subject is, there’s always some snippet of it that reminds me of Tweek, something he did or said, or sometimes even what I’d like to do to him. I catch myself in flat out whining a couple of times, but Ann just shakes her head at me.

“Craig, don’t worry about it, you like someone and that’s a big deal,” she says smiling, “I’ve known you for over a year now, and you’ve never liked anyone like this before.”

That’s true, I haven’t had any genuine feelings for anyone for a pretty long time. All through college it has been nothing but one night stands and the occasional fuck-buddy, but no one has mattered like this. 

Clyde isn’t too fond of the conversation though, which only makes Ann pull it off in the direction of sex-talk. “So do you think he’s a top or a bottom?”

“Dunno, but I’d definitely like to fuck him,” I answer her as matter of fact as possible, just to see Clyde’s expression. “Wouldn’t mind giving him a blowjob either.”

“For the love of god, why do you always have to do this?!” he groans.

“Because it just keeps being funny to see you go all homophobia on shit,” Ann points out, “It’s not like Craig is offering to fuck you in the ass, so calm down already.”

“I could you know, offer that particular service,” I wiggle my eyebrows at him, and Clyde practically squirms in his seat.

“Nope, nope, do not go there again.”

“Oh hush now darling, maybe some good ol’ fashioned butt-fucking would do you some good. Might make you less of a tight ass.”

This just makes me flat out laugh at him, as he turns bright red and grumbles out a shitload of swearwords at the both of us.

***

The drive home feels like the most nerve wrecking one I’ve ever had. I’m trying to convince myself that I should just get it over with, tell Tweek that I like him, and be done with it. I try to convince myself that it really is for the best, even if he shoots me down, at least I’ll get it out of my system. That’s what Ann told me, repeatedly, that it is a hell of a lot easier to get over someone, if you know for sure they aren’t interested. That’s all good and well, but I have to live with him afterwards, unless he flat out runs away and finds another place to stay, we have to function as roommates in spite of it. I can’t even foresee if that’s what he’ll do, if he’ll just move out immediately, and avoid me for all eternity.

Going up the stairs I try over and over again to formulate a sentence that can open up for the subject, and every time I come up with nothing. What can I possibly say? ‘Hey man, I think I’m in love with you’? It’s that or just try and kiss him or some shit like that, and I’m pretty sure that will give way for a complete Tweek meltdown. Even if he did want to be with me, I don’t think that’s the right way to go about things, it would be too much pressure. 

Sighing I unlock the door, and the second I enter, I can hear voices coming from the living room. I immediately tense up, even if Tweek has a tendency to talk to himself, this isn’t it. Someone’s here with him, and it’s definitely a guy’s voice I can hear. Oh fuck, oh fuck, please don’t let him be on a date, that is the absolutely worst thing I can think of right now. 

“Craig? Is that you?” Tweek calls out from the living room, and I have to force myself into answering.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Pushing my shoes off and hanging my jacket on the coat rack, I heave a deep breath of air before going into the room. There’s a blonde guy sitting on the couch with Tweek, he’s got his back turned to me, and he turns his head as I enter the living room. 

“Hey Craigster,” he grins at me, and motherfucking damn it all to hell, it’s fucking Kenny McCormick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig really can’t catch a break, now can he? Again, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, they are much appreciated!


	6. Boy's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny has made his entrance, and of course he drags the two of them off to a gay bar.

Slowly I enter the living room, eyeing the whole situation suspiciously, trying to figure out how exactly I should react to it. I can’t believe my own eyes, not only is Kenny sitting in my living room, he’s also doing so without a shirt on. Tweek is fully dressed – thank fuck for that one – but obviously that doesn’t mean he was five minutes ago. He told me himself that Kenny has tried to get in his pants for ages, what if he finally succeeded? It’s enough to make my stomach do flips, and not of the good kind. 

“Hey Kenny,” I finally manage to say, “What are you doing her?”

“Why I came to visit my favorite Tweekers, of course, and seeing the look on your face really just adds to the pleasure of it,” he smirks at me, and it’s probably true, that I look completely off. 

It’s not that I don’t like Kenny, he’s an entertaining guy, I just don’t like him that close to Tweek. The fact that Kenny will fuck anything with a functional pulse is all good and well for him, but right now I’d much prefer it if he didn’t fuck Tweek. In fact I’d prefer it if he didn’t even try to do so, but I think that particular wish, is a little too far out. At least I’ve got what Tweek told me a while ago to hang onto; that he would never fuck Kenny. Things change though, maybe Tweek changed his mind about it, and went and did it anyway. He wouldn’t exactly be the first to budge under the charms of Kenny McCormick, hell, I did so myself way back when. 

I try to pull myself together, and instead of just standing there, I go sit down on the floor opposite of them. The couch is only made for two people, and I don’t want to cram myself down in between them. Well, okay, maybe I do, but it would come off a little too weird. 

“So, how’s your love-life these day? Fuck anyone handsome?” Kenny asks calmly, as if it’s the most normal thing to ask a guy he hasn’t seen in almost two years. Normal people would ask about school, but of course Kenny’s more interested in who fucked who.

I cringe at the question, and answer with a simple, “No.”

“Anyone you wanna fuck then? You’re a little too good looking to just be walking around with no sex-life, you know.”

“None of your business, Kenny.”

“Really? Hmm, I kinda feel like it is,” he grins at me and winks. “Rest assured, we could always go for a round two, if you feel like it.”

Tweek blinks, then looks from me to Kenny and back again. I never told him that I had sex with Kenny, and of course the motherfucker brings it up. Groaning internally I give him a flat, “No thanks, Kenny, I think I can live without a repeat of that particular experience.”

“Suit yourself,” he shrugs, “Open offer though.” 

“Wait, you two had sex?” Tweek blurts out, and I feel like throwing something in Kenny’s face. Of course he doesn’t know anything about my infatuation with Tweek, but still, why oh why did he had to bring that up? Why do I have to explain a stupid one night stand, to the guy I’m hopelessly in love with? Isn’t that bad enough in itself? 

“Yeah, once. Back in high school,” I say a little reluctantly, “Didn’t mean anything though.”

“Oh it meant a little, now, didn’t it? If I’m not entirely mistaken, that was your first time.”

“Why are you like this, Kenny?” I ask, it just sort of slips out, between gritted teeth and it’s definitely not something I wish to develop on. 

“Why do you care?” 

I have to think up a reason for that particular question, one that doesn’t involve liking Tweek. “Because my sex-life isn’t anybody else’s business.”

Kenny just shrugs at this, he doesn’t care, he never cares about anything. That’s part of his charm really, that he just doesn’t give a fuck, but right now it’s annoying the shit out of me. Had this particular conversation happened in the company of someone else – like Clyde for instance – I wouldn’t care much either. It’s just, it’s Tweek, and I don’t want him to think about Kenny and I fucking. Luckily the subject is dropped, and Tweek doesn’t seem all too hung up on it. Then again, that could be a sign that he doesn’t care at all who I fuck around with, and motherfucking, this is just the worst. The whole back-and-forth, trying to guess what he’s thinking, it’s driving me insane. I have to tell him how I feel, I just have to figure out when and how first. 

“Tweekers darling, isn’t it about time you got dressed?” Kenny asks, pulling his own t-shirt from the armrest of the couch. I still haven’t figured out why he took it off in the first place, but hopefully there’s a good explanation for that one. Preferably one that doesn’t involve any kind of sexual activity. “We should get going soon.”

Tweek gets up off the couch, then turns towards me. “You should join us! Kenny’s taking me to some gay bar downtown, you should totally go with us!”

I look at Kenny, who smirks at me. “You really should, maybe we can get you laid too.”

Tweek disappears off into his bedroom before I can answer, and I immediately turn towards Kenny, whispering, “Did you fuck him?”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, did you fuck him?”

“Why do you care?” he tilts his head slightly, looking at me suspiciously. 

“Just answer the fucking question, Kenny.”

He thinks it over for a little while, before saying, “Alright, I’ll give you this, even if you do owe me an explanation. Yes, we fucked.”

My heart drops at least seventy stories, and I’m pretty sure that shows on my face. 

“Ah, so you like him,” he grins widely at me, followed closely by nudging me on the shoulder. “We didn’t fuck, Tucker, of course we didn’t. I’ve been trying to get into his pants for years with no results, and I doubt he’s about to budge now.”

I glare at him, with this weird combination of anger towards him and his stupid attempt at being funny, and relief towards the situation in general. “Then what the fuck are you doing?” I ask, swiftly ignoring the little comment about me liking Tweek. 

“Relax dude, I’m taking the kid out for some clubbing, you can come along if you want to keep an eye on him, and I won’t even tell him about your… Whatever it is you’ve got going for him.”

Nodding slowly, I agree to going with them. It’ll probably end up with me looking at Tweek all night long, like a lost puppy, but still, it beats sitting at home waiting for them to return.

“A word of advice though,” Kenny leans down and whispers in my ear, “Don’t take too long with this, Craigster. Sure he’s weird in every possible sense of the word, but that doesn’t mean people don’t wanna have sex with him.”

It’s annoying, but he’s right. Especially at a bar, where people are all about looks, it’ll be easy for him to pick someone up, if that’s what he wants. I doubt it is, but someone might just be able to charm their way into his pants, and if that happens, there’s little to nothing I can do about it. Sighing I push myself up off the floor. I’m just about to go into my room to change, before turning back towards Kenny. “One thing though… Why the fuck aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

“You know me,” he shrugs and winks at me, “I wouldn’t wear anything ever if I could get away with it. Tweek stopped me at the shirt though.”

“Right. Of course you wouldn’t.”

***

I’m in no mood for driving, mainly because I intend on drinking, and as such we walk there. It only takes about twenty minutes, and all the way there, Tweek is super excited about the experience. Apparently he has never been to a gay bar before, which doesn’t surprise me that much, while Kenny finds it to be close to a mortal sin.

“Gay bars are where the magic happens, Tweekers!” he comments with every big arm gesture in the book. “Well not really, the actual magic happens wherever you drag them off to, but still, it’s where it starts. And as I remember, they have some pretty nice bathrooms in this place.”

“You’re seriously suggesting he has sex in the bathroom of a gay club?” I roll my eyes at Kenny, nudging my shoulder against Tweek’s. “Don’t listen to him, at all.”

“Oh I wasn’t intending to. If anything, I just do the opposite of Kenny, then I might end up with some nice guy.”

“Right. So… You’re actually gonna try and pick someone up in this place?”

“I dunno, maybe. Maybe people won’t notice all the crazy in there.”

“Wouldn’t you rather be with someone who actually likes the crazy?”

He outright laughs at me, like I’m saying the most insane thing ever. “Right, because that’ll happen!”

I think he and Kenny had a little to drink before I came home, because Tweek seems a lot more loosened up than his usual neurotic self. When Kenny pulls a flask from his inside pocket, it definitely builds to that assumption. He takes a slug of it, handing it in Tweek’s direction, before lighting up a cigarette. He drinks way too much way too fast, and coughs a little as he removes the bottle from his lips.

“What is that?” I make a disgruntled face at Kenny.

“Tequila. And a really cheap and bad version of it too!”

“Fantastic,” I mumble, “Let’s get him drunk on tequila.”

“Oh loosen up Tucker, it’s not like he’s gonna die from a little alcohol, and neither are you.”

Sighing I take the flask, and have a small sip of it. It really does taste like piss, and it burns going down. The hangover from this shit can only be bad, and I hand it back to Kenny, who gladly takes another swig of it. They continue handing it back and forth between the three of us, I skip out half the times, but there’s no doubt I can feel the effect of it anyway. When we finally arrive at the club, the flask is empty, and Tweek is giggling like a schoolboy. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” I ask Kenny, who just shrugs in reply.

“Let him have a little fun, Tucker. You can marry him at a later date.”

Lucky for both him and me, Tweek doesn’t hear the last comment, as he’s already getting in line for the club. Loud music is playing inside, there’s a guard at the door, and it looks like the place I least want to be, ever. Still I’m dragged along for the ride, no way am I leaving Tweek alone in the company of drunk Kenny, that particular scenario can only turn out insane. At least there’s no line to get inside, nor do we have to show IDs. I was expecting that at least Tweek would have to, but apparently they don’t give a fuck if you’re hot.

Once inside, Kenny steers us towards the overly crowded bar, filled with a broad variety of men. He says hi to at least ten of them, nodding and grinning in every direction, and there’s no doubt in my mind that he has most likely fucked all of them. I’m pretty sure we’d get the same result going to a regular bar, only adding the female gender to the mix. Tweek looks a little uncomfortable, I can imagine that there’s too many people for his liking, but once Kenny stuffs some overly large drink in his hand, he calms down again. I order myself a beer, and nod towards a free table, where Tweek and I go to sit down, and Kenny joins us quickly with a shitload of shots in his hands. 

“Drink!” he orders, and I eye one of the black variety suspiciously. “Craig, it’s not gonna kill ya.”

“Oh alright,” I grumble a little, before downing the shot as quickly as I can. It tastes oddly nice, nothing like that piss-poor excuse of tequila from before. Unfortunately Tweek thinks so too, and he downs three of them without blinking. 

“Easy now, don’t want you to throw up all over the place,” Kenny comments, but Tweek just shrugs and grabs for another. Before he gets to drink it, though, I take it from his hand and drink it myself. 

“Kenny’s right, you better pace yourself.”

“Why Craig Tucker, did we finally agree on something?” he smiles, then adds a quick, “Well I guess there is one other thing we agree about...” he nudges his head in the direction of Tweek, who is thankfully oblivious to anything but his drink. 

Groaning I grab onto the collar of Kenny’s jacket, pulling him in close. “If you don’t cut that shit out, I’m gonna find some very unpleasant way to make you.”

“If you don’t make a move, I’m gonna find some very unpleasant way to do it for you,” he says right back at me, grinning widely as he does so. 

I shake my head at him, letting go of his jacket, and instead just lean back in my seat, waving my hand disarmingly at him. “Keep your pants on, Kenny, I’ll get there.”

“You’d better, and I say that out of love.”

“You say nothing out of love,” I can’t help but laugh a little though, the alcohol is starting to kick in, and as annoying as Kenny is, he’s right. I really should make a move, at least before anyone else does and snags him right away from me, without him ever knowing how I feel.

***

The night progresses in the most fantastically stupid way it possibly could. Kenny goes dancing, not only on the designated dance floor, no no, he dances on the bar. He kisses at least six different guys, and one of them he drags off to the bathroom. Apparently he wasn’t kidding about that one. I must admit I’m having a pretty good time, and it seems like Tweek is too.

I’m standing at the bar with Tweek, trying to get a hold of the busy bartender for another round of drinks, when a guy stumbles up to us. He looks like the typical pretty-boy-actually-a-complete-jackass type, and he has quite obviously fastened his attention to me, as he slips past Tweek and right into my line of sight.

“Hey there,” he says slyly, “Haven’t seen you around before.”

“Good observational skills,” I comment coolly, not interested in his attention at all. Still he puts a hand a little too familiarly on my shoulder, pulling me in closer.

“You wanna get out of here?” he cuts right to the chase, just as expected, he’s just in it for a quick fuck. 

“Nope,” I say, not even bothering with a smile or any kind of politeness.

He looks a little taken aback, like it’s some grand insult to his ego. “Whatever dude,” he mumbles, before pushing himself past me, bumping into Tweek on the way, making him spill half his drink. He looks flustered and a lot more like his regular, nervous self.

“Hey,” I call out, “Apologize to him.”

“What?” the guy says, bending forward to catch what I’m saying across the loud music.

“You bumped into him, apologize.”

He does nothing of the sorts, instead he just shakes his head making a small snorting sound, before moving himself away from us entirely. 

“What a fucking motherfucker...” I mumble, turning towards Tweek. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s no big deal,” he says, but he looks nothing of the sorts. It doesn’t take a lot to throw off Tweek, and this is definitely one of those things. 

“You wanna go home?” 

“I dunno, isn’t it a little too early for that?” he says, almost sounding apologetic about it. He doesn’t want to fuck up my night, but he’s doing nothing of the sorts. I’d much rather go home and spend the rest of the night on the couch with him, than being anywhere else.

“If you wanna go home, we go home. Trust me, I’m fine with it either way.”

He wavers back and forth, I can see it in his eyes, before finally nodding. “We need to find Kenny first though.”

“I saw him disappear into the back, he’s probably off getting a blowjob.”

“Didn’t he have sex with someone in the bathroom an hour ago?” he looks a little stunned, and I laugh in response.

“Trust me, Kenny is the unstoppable sex machine, if there’s any chance of him doing it, he most likely will be. Come on, let’s go find him.”

I don’t want to leave Tweek standing alone at the bar, especially not now when he’s feeling uncomfortable with the whole scenery. Instead I do this strange little thing, that I didn’t quite foresee myself, and grab onto his hand. It feels close to electric when our fingers intertwine, and my breath gets stuck in my throat. For a second I just stand there, in dead silence, looking at him. I have to snap out of it, I have to drag myself away from just looking at him, and I think I literally shake my head a little to do so.

We trawl through the backrooms of the club, before finally locating Kenny, and yes, he is indeed getting a blowjob from some guy. He looks more than averagely disgruntled when I tell him we’re leaving. “Can’t you give me just five more minutes?” 

Sighing, I agree to his wish. “We’ll wait outside, and you’re giving me your cigarettes.”

He fishes the half empty pack from his pocket, and throws them at me, as he leans his head back against the wall, moaning a little. “There had better be some left for me, Tucker,” he mumbles in between little noises of pleasure. 

“Whatever, just get your orgasm in gear so we can go home.”

Waiting outside for Kenny, I smoke a cigarette. I don’t usually smoke, only when I’m drunk, and right now I’m really fucking drunk. Tweek watches me while I do so, looking nervous, like I’m going to get lung cancer from that single cigarette. I give him a soft smile, reassuring him that that is not the case, and that I will live to see another day in spite of the cigarette. He doesn’t look like he believes me, but he leaves it at that.

“Okay, you two motherfuckers, are you ready?” Kenny grins, as he latches himself onto the both of us, one arm around each of our necks. Tweek looks absolutely horrified, and I can imagine it’s a combination of surprise and Kenny’s sex-infested fingers touching him. I push Kenny off of the both of us, shaking my head exasperated at him.

“Are you done fucking around with everyone in the club?” I ask, raising a single eyebrow.

“Think so, yeah. I got the best of the bunch at least, I’ll get the rest another night.”

Rolling my eyes, I lead the way home, a trip where none of us are completely capable of walking a straight line. Tweek keeps nudging his shoulder against mine, while Kenny in returns keeps sending me knowing grins on account of it. In the end I latch an arm carelessly around Tweek’s shoulder, and shoot Kenny quite the glare, just to make him cut it out. He gives me a big fat thumbs up, which I can’t believe Tweek doesn’t notice, but if he does, he doesn’t comment on it. I just flip Kenny off and continue the road home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we’re closing in on the end, thank fuck! Luckily I’ve still got 400(!!!) pages of reading material that I need to get out of the way, before taking up my personal work again, so chances are I’ll finish both simultaneously and be happy. Thanks again for kudos and comments, they warm my otherwise dead and black heart!


	7. Liking Someone a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come home from their night out, then finally something good happens to Craig.

I almost stumble inside the apartment, due to maybe just a tad too much alcohol. Okay, way too much, and both Kenny and Tweek starts laughing at me, as I trip over a pair of shoes. Two seconds later Kenny does the exact same thing with the exact same pair of shoes, and I shoot him a smug smile.

“Serves you fucking right, asshole,” I grumble, before making my way to the living room. Tweek is still giggling, his mood improved a lot when we left the club, and he seems to have forgotten about the rude guy. 

“So, who’s bed am I high-jacking tonight?” Kenny grins, all recovered from his fumbling around.

“Who says you’re sleeping in anybody’s bed?” I ask, as I slump down on the couch. My head is spinning a little, but I feel all kinds of comfortable, when Tweek slips down next to me.

“Well, the couch is at least a foot too short for me, to be any kind of comfortable, so either I’m sharing a bed with Tweek, or you two are sharing, giving me the other one.”

I glare at him, but Tweek is snuggling up to me, making it incredibly hard to be sincerely annoyed with Kenny. “Fine. You can take Tweek’s bed, and we’ll sleep in mine.”

Grinning he moves over and tousles Tweek’s hair, shooting me a knowing smile. “Good call, Tucker, I’ll see ya in the morning,” he says, before swaying off towards Tweek’s bedroom. 

For a little while I just sit there, scowling after him, until Tweek says, “Do you wanna go to bed?”

“Sure. I’m incredibly drunk, maybe the world will be spinning less, if I lie down.”

“Me too,” he chuckles, before getting off the couch and dragging me up along with him. 

Tweek strips down to nothing but boxers and his t-shirt, and I can’t help but look at him as he does so. He is so fucking beautiful, with his long, skinny limbs, and his green eyes that almost seem like they glow in the dark. Following his example, I take off my clothes and climb into bed with him. My bed is a lot bigger than his is, but still he nuzzles up close for a second, before pulling back a little. He looks at me, this strange glint in his eyes, tilting his head a little as he does so.

“What?” I smile at him.

Then he moves in close, rather quickly, and brushes his lips against mine. He doesn’t hit square on, more like the corner of my mouth, but it’s definitely a kiss. When he pulls back, he looks some odd combination of happy and nervous, and for a second I don’t know what the fuck just happened. It doesn’t take me long to realize it though, and instead of asking the shitload of questions that would probably be appropriate, I just reach around the back of his head, and pull him in for a more proper kiss. It’s deeper, more saturated and more real this time, and there’s definitely no turning back on it. Pressing our lips against one another, I slowly start moving mine in tune with his, opening my mouth up just a little for his tongue to dart through. It blows my mind, I have no fucking clue as to why it’s happening, but it absolutely 100% blows my mind.

He latches onto my face, pulling me in closer, his long fingers finding rest where jaw meets ear. I in return move my hands down a little further, to his back, clutching onto the fabric of his t-shirt. We barely come up for air, I just want to keep kissing him, over and over again, until my lips are soar and bruised. One thing stops me though, when his hands slide down further and make their way underneath my t-shirt, I have to stop him. Gently removing his hands, I pull back slightly, looking him closely in the eyes.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” I whisper, and I absolutely hate myself for doing it.

“Why not?” he looks at me like he did something wrong, which he most certainly did not.

“It’s just… We’re both kinda drunk, and I don’t want anyone to wake up with regrets.”

“Craig, I’m a grownup, you don’t have to worry about me, I can take care of myself and make my own decisions.”

“I know,” I waver back and forth on what to tell him, and in the end I just say, “I’m not sure I can though.”

He looks puzzled, and I can understand that, since I’m not making a whole lot of sense. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… Fuck…” I mumble a lot of swearwords, before finally admitting, “I mean I really like you. A lot. And I don’t want this to be some stupid one night stand, that just happened because you were drunk enough to let it.”

“Oh...” he looks away, and my heart drops so far down I don’t even know where it went. “Craig, do you think of me as someone who would kiss just any random guy?” 

I barely have to think about it, because he’s not. He is drunk though, that might sway him off in that direction, but he’s still Tweek, and I don’t think that he would do such a thing. “No.”

“Then don’t you think maybe, just maybe, that I like you too?”

“I dunno… Do you?”

“Yes. Yes, I really do.”

My heart is beating fast, as I lean in a little, kissing him again. I want this so bad, I want to kiss him over and over again, but I don’t think it’s a smart move to do anything further than that. Even if our feelings for one another are evenly matched, I still think it’s better to wait a little, be sober and that kind of really annoying things, that I wish wasn’t an issue. Still his hands creep back up underneath my shirt, and I shiver a little at the touch. His hands are warm and soft, as he gently runs them down my spine, pulling me in a little closer. Our fronts press together, and as much as I want logic to take over my brain, my body still reacts to senses and friction, making me instantly hard. 

Internally I’m swearing, and I feel like I deserve a fucking medal, when I whisper against his lips, “Still… I think maybe we should wait until we’re sober.”

He makes a disgruntled noise, before pulling back a little. “You really want that?”

“No. But I think it’s the smart thing to do.”

“Can I still stay in here?” he asks, looking a little scared as he does so. He thinks I’m going to throw him out of the bed, make him go sleep with Kenny, and that is by far the last thing I want to do.

“Of course you can, I want you to stay.”

“And can I still kiss you?”

I smile, lean in and kiss him softly on the lips. “Yes.”

“Then let’s watch something on Netflix. Just, you know, to think about something else.”

“That’s a really great idea. You’re gonna have to move to the other side, though, if you wanna be able to see anything.”

He pushes himself up on one arm, but instead of moving out of the bed and go to the other side, he decides to just climb over me. He stops halfway, straddling me with one leg on each side of my hips. I’m still turned on, and that doesn’t exactly help, nor does it when he bends down and kisses me again. I can’t help but push a little up against him, grabbing a hold of the back of his neck, and pull him down for a much deeper kiss. It’s torture, there is nothing in the world I want more than to just be with him, but it still seems like a ridiculously stupid thing to do. My breathing becomes more staggered, as he keeps kissing me over and over again, and when he starts to move his hips slightly, I have a damned hard time containing myself. 

Still, I hear myself breathing against his lips, “You have to tell me it’s a bad idea.”

He shakes his head a little. “I can’t.”

Biting down on my lower lip, I waver back and forth, before finally saying, “Then fuck it.”

He smiles, bending down further and kissing me intensely. It’s a dumb-ass decision, sure, but it’s the only one I’m capable of making. It’s too damned hot, he’s too damned sexy, and even if it does contradict all reason, I can’t help myself. I want this, he obviously wants it too, I’ll just have to hope for the best in regards to tomorrow. 

Running his hands up and down my chest, his fingertips finds way to my nipples, and gently makes little circles around them. I shiver at the touch, for someone who has never had any kind of sexual encounter before, he’s doing a damned good job at everything so far. I tug at the bottom of his t-shirt, and he stretches his arms over his head, making me capable of removing it entirely. Kissing his neck, I grab onto his hips, pulling him in closer. He makes a soft, content sound, as our hips grind together, creating sweet friction between our dicks. His cock is just as hard as mine at this point, and I reach a hand in between us, my fingers pushing against it. He moans a little, this incredibly intense sound, that turns me on like nothing else. My free hand I dig into his hair, pulling him down for more intense kissing.

Getting his hands underneath my t-shirt, he pulls at it, our lips only losing contact for the brief moment it takes to get it off. Fingers running across every inch of my naked skin, he starts moving the kisses further down, his tongue flicking lightly at my nipples, and I gasp in response. Damn, he’s good at this, enough so that I almost doubt that he hasn’t done it before. It makes me pull back a little, it doesn’t matter, but I still want to ask.

“Have you… Are you a virgin?”

He nods, then quietly says, “Is that okay?”

“Of course it is,” I chuckle a little, “I just wanted to know.”

He smiles at me, then redirects his attention back to my chest. Kissing his way down my stomach, he pulls at my boxers, and I willingly shimmy out of them. I gesture at him to get naked too, and he does, even if he looks horribly self-conscious as he does so. He’s got nothing to worry about, he’s fucking gorgeous, and I whisper that into his ear. 

“You really think so?” he looks almost confused, as if he’s expecting that I’m lying to him.

“Tweek, you’re the most beautiful person I know, trust me.”

In spite of the darkness, I can see him blushing, and I drag him in for another long kiss. Carefully, his hand snakes its way down in between our legs, and his fingers run lightly across the tip of my dick. Shivering I push up against his hand, and he once again start kissing his way down towards it. I almost can’t believe it, but Tweek is going to give me a blowjob. When he’s all the way down, he runs his tongue across his lips, before carefully giving it a questioning lick. I groan, that simple, testing movement feels like the best thing that’s ever happened to me. 

Slowly he takes in more and more of my dick, sucking it slightly. His teeth catches a few times, but I don’t mind, he gets it right most of the time, and the little sparks of pain actually feels kind of nice. I try my very hardest not to push up against him, digging my fingers into the sheets, to keep my hips in place. Last thing I want is for him to get a choking sensation, if anything I need this to be as good for him as humanly possible. It takes all my self-control not to just come right then and there, when he adds his hand to the mix, stroking me slowly while flicking his tongue across the head. 

In the end I grab onto his hair, pulling him slightly up and away. “If you keep doing that, I’m gonna be done in about four seconds.”

He looks a little confused, but I smile at him, telling him to take it as a compliment. Carefully I move him back up on top of me, kissing him deeply. I can taste my own pre-cum on his lips, and feel his still hard dick pressing against my hip. Flipping us over, I guide him down on his back, looking him square in the eyes as I lie on top of him.

“You sure you wanna do this?” I have to ask, I have to be absolutely sure I’m not pushing at some boundaries that shouldn’t be pushed.

“Mm-hm,” he nods several times, a broad smile on his face. 

“Okay,” I whisper, kissing him again. I grab towards the small nightstand, fiddling open the drawer with one hand, pulling a bottle of lube and a condom out. I lather my fingers up with the lube, spread his legs and kiss my way across his chest. Slowly I move one hand to his dick, stroking it slowly, as I start probing, inserting a single, careful finger. He winces a little, and I shoot him a concerned look. 

“No, it’s okay,” he says, pulling me down a little further. “Seriously, it’s fine.”

As I start pushing in another finger, I make a slight scissoring motion, stretching him out. I’ve done this just the right amount of times to hit the soft spot just perfectly, and he breathes in sharply, followed closely by a moan. I can’t help but grin a little, the expression on his face is absolutely perfect, one that is clearly telling me that pleasure overrules any kind of pain.

After stretching him out a little further, pushing in a third finger, I pull back, kissing him intensely as I do so. He looks at me with a slightly displeased expression on his face, and I can’t help but chuckle at it.

“Don’t worry, I just need to put on the condom.”

I rip the packet open, roll it on, and position myself, spreading his legs a little further apart. Pushing in slowly, he gasps, and I stop for just a second to let him get used to the feeling. He grabs onto my hips, pulling me in further, and I can’t hold back a groan of pure pleasure. Propping myself up on one arm, I use my free hand to grab onto his dick. Curling my fingers lightly around it, I start moving my hips in unison with the strokes, and he twists and turns underneath my grip. As soon as I hit the right spot, he makes the most amazing sound I’ve ever heard, bucking up against me. 

It doesn’t take all that long to make him come, as soon as I heighten the tempo, it takes maybe all of ten minutes for him to spill all over my hand. He looks embarrassed, but I just lean in and kiss him over and over again. It’s exactly what I wanted, I wanted to see him have an orgasm, before I turn a little attention towards having one myself. I move quickly, and soon enough my entire middle section tenses up, and I make an overly satisfied sound as I come hard. 

For a minute I just slump forward, lying on top of him, letting my arms get just a moment’s rest before pulling out. He winces when I do, and I give him a worried look.

“You okay?” I whisper carefully, removing the condom and throwing it on the nightstand. 

“Yeah...” he breathes, “Yeah, I feel… Perfect.”

“Good,” I lean in and kiss him again, adding an honest, “You are.” He laughs a little, shaking his head, but I just continue kissing him. “I’m serious. To me you are perfect.”

“Thanks,” he says quietly, “I… I think you’re pretty perfect too.”

Smiling I lie down next to him, nudge him onto his side, and wrap an arm around his waist. I kiss the back of his neck, over and over again, before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, good for you Craig and Tweek! And good for all the people who’s been writing me about it too, I’m sure. Thank you for that, all the kudos and comments and sweet encouragements along the way.


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, and what happens next.

I wake up to the sound of someone rummaging around in the kitchen, and my head hurts like a motherfucker. The sound of a cup being moved and water being poured into what is hopefully the coffeemaker, feels like someone is screeching into my ear. In spite of this, I feel happy, because right there next to me, is Tweek. He’s still sleeping, curled up in my arms, snoring softly. I don’t want to wake him, but still I try carefully removing my arm, to go see if Kenny is indeed putting on coffee. I hope he is, I need that shit badly, in fact it feels like I’m going to die if I don’t get some right this instance. I don’t manage to move away from Tweek without waking him up though, and he turns around, looking up at me. 

“Where are you going?” he mumbles, and he almost sounds a little worried. 

“Just gonna go get some coffee,” I say, as I lean in and kiss him on the forehead. For a second I can feel fear creeping in, I’m still nervous as to whether he has any regrets about last night or not. He doesn’t seem to though, because he smiles at me, and nuzzles in a little closer.

“Get me some too, will you?” 

“Of course.”

Making my way to the kitchen feels like an unbearable task in itself. Kenny is indeed standing out there, and he looks a lot less hungover than I feel. Of course he does, Kenny’s got to have the highest tolerance for all kinds of substances ever invented.

“So you had fun last night, huh, Tucker?” he grins at me.

“No idea what you’re referring to,” I try my hardest to keep a straight face, but fail horribly, as a smile spreads across my features.

“You kept me up half the night,” he points out, sipping his coffee. “One of you is very loud.” he comments, then adds a quick, “Actually scratch that, you’re both very loud.”

“I could say I was sorry for that… But I’m really not.”

Tweek has shuffled into the kitchen, and turns bright red at Kenny’s last statement. He’s put some sweatpants and his t-shirt on, and stands there idly tugging at the hem, making Kenny laugh at him.

“Aw, come on Tweek, you getting laid was highly overdue,” he smirks, only making poor Tweek flush even more. Kenny moves over and ruffles his hair, before handing him a cup of well-deserved coffee. “Even if I am a little hurt that you hooked up with Tucker, rather than me.”

I flip Kenny off, before turning my attention towards Tweek. “So how are you feeling?”

“My bet is he’s feeling soar as hell!” Kenny laughs, “Oh don’t give me that look, Craig, I remember your dick-size quite vividly.”

“Kenny, for the love of-” 

“Oh alright, I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Please do.”

Kenny leaves the kitchen, moving himself into the living room. For a second we both just stand there, looking at one another, neither of us quite sure what to do or how to act. In the end I make a move, a small gesture of reaching out my hand to him. He takes it, and I pull him towards me. 

“So seriously, how are you feeling?” I ask again.

“Hungover, soar and… Happy? I think. I guess I’m happy depending on how you feel.”

I tug at his hand, pull him in close before I wrap my arms around him. “I feel very happy,” I mumble into his hair, hoping that’s the right thing to say. It’s all very risky business, even if we did relay some feelings for one another last night, it doesn’t mean they are still valid today. Right around now I love and hate alcohol at the same time. I’m not sure either of us would have dared making a move without it, but at the same time they obscure the move itself. 

“We should probably talk though, right?” he says a little hesitatingly. 

“Yes, we should, but let’s wait until Kenny leaves. I’d rather he didn’t listen in on the whole conversation.”

Proving my point that he was indeed listening to every word, Kenny strolls back into the kitchen. “I’m gonna take off you guys, leave you alone with your teenage romance deal.”

I nod in agreement, even if he does have an annoying way of putting it, I wouldn’t mind getting a little privacy. Tweek looks anxious already, I can imagine this is even more difficult for him, than it is me. He’s never done anything like this before, and it’s not like he’s one to keep his cool in the first place. 

Kenny leaves within minutes, pulling on his large boots and orange parka, and giving Tweek a swift kiss on the cheek before going out the door. “See ya later, kiddo,” he says cheerfully, “And don’t get too worked up about shit, I’m pretty sure he likes you.”

I groan a little in the background, I should be the one telling Tweek that, even if it does break some of the tension. 

We go back into my bedroom, and sit down on the bed, Tweek clutching his coffee mug as if it’s his only lifeline left. I try to pull myself together enough to have this conversation, even if it’s going to be a hard one.

“Okay, so...” I start, putting my coffee down, then reach out to take his hand. “Look, everything I said last night was true. I really like you, I like you a lot.”

“I really like you too, Craig, it’s just...” he trails off, and even though I really wished his sentence had stopped without the ‘it’s just’, I nudge him to go on. “I just have all these weird feelings and thoughts, and you know how worked up I get, I just don’t know what to do about them.”

“Tell me,” I say softly, “Just tell me whatever it is you feel, and I’ll do anything I can to help.”

“I feel scared, and anxious, and paranoid.”

“Okay, why?”

“Because I’ve never done this before. I’ve never done anything before, at all, and there’s just so many things that could go wrong! Like, what if you don’t actually like me? What if it’s just this fleeting thing, and as soon as you realize how messed up I really am, you don’t wanna be with me? What if it all blows up in my face, and I’ll have to move out, and it’ll be all messy and shit?” he goes through the words so quickly, I have to really concentrate to catch all of them.

“Tweek, I’ve got the same doubts as you do. It is… A little complicated with the living situation, but I don’t want you to move out. And I do like you, I’ve liked you for a pretty long time actually, and...” I pause for a moment, considering just how much I should tell him. “Look, I don’t wanna scare you or some shit like that, and you don’t have to say anything at all, I just want you to know, that my feelings for you aren’t just some fleeting crush or something. I’m… Fuck… I’m in love with you, okay?”

He looks all kinds of flustered and caught completely off guard by my words. I don’t know if it was a smart move to tell him this, but it’s not like I can do anything else. At the very least I can be honest with him, and all I can really do is hope it doesn’t scare him off entirely. 

For a long time he just sits there and looks at me, tilting his head slightly to one side, then the other. “I… I didn’t know you felt that way… I honestly didn’t think anyone could feel that way, at least not about me.” I nod, still holding on to his hand. “I’ve liked you for some time too,” he admits slowly, “I don’t know exactly what it is I’m feeling, because I’ve never done anything like this before, but I definitely wanna be with you. More than anything, I want to be with you.”

“Okay… Then… You’re my boyfriend?” I ask, still not entirely sure if that’s what he wants. 

“I’d like that very much, yes,” he smiles, and nuzzles his head against my neck. I feel happy, so fucking happy and relieved, and I pull up his chin to give him a kiss. He sighs against my lips, wraps his hand around the back of my neck, and pulls me in closer. It’s perfect.

***

“Argh, do I really have to do this?!” he sounds panicky, and he’s pulling at his hair, looking as squeamish as ever.

“You don’t have to, no, but I would be happy if you did.”

We’re standing outside Clyde and Ann’s apartment, and after four months of dating, I’ve finally convinced Tweek to go visit them with me. He’s not too happy about it, he’s absolutely certain Clyde is out to kill him, for who knows what reason. As he sees it, there’s a ton of reasons for Clyde to want to murder him, and Ann he doesn’t know, so she’ll probably be an accomplish. Sighing I pull him in for another long kiss, simultaneously ringing the doorbell. 

Ann’s the one to open the door, a little quicker than I anticipated, and she absolute fawns over the two of us. “Oh my god, you two make the most handsome couple I’ve ever seen, Craig! And he’s really cute too!”

Tweek blushes bright red, and barely manages to enter the apartment without tripping over his own feet. I’ve told Ann all about Tweek at this point, and I’ve told him equally as much about her and Clyde. He doesn’t have any reason to fear for his life, but that kind of thing is hard for Tweek to fully get. Ann leads us inside, making us sit down on the couch, when Clyde appears from the kitchen. He greets the both of us, and it’s clear to me, that he’s really making an effort to be nice to Tweek. An effort I much appreciate, I know he’s not Tweek’s biggest fan, but at least he’s giving him fair chance. 

The night progresses quite nicely, we eat all of Ann’s delicious food, before returning to the couch area, to sit around and drink beers. Well, Clyde and I drink beers, Tweek and Ann sips wine, but that doesn’t make either of them any less tipsy. He’s cuddling up to me, his head leaning against my shoulder, looking a lot more calm than when we got here.

“Aw, you two are so adorable,” Ann coos, “Really, Clyde, you gotta admit they make a damned fine couple!”

He sighs, then nods. “Yeah, actually… You do look really happy, Craig.”

“I am really happy,” I say, kissing Tweek softly on the top of his head.

“Me too,” Tweek chimes in. 

Of course there’s still a thousand things that can go wrong, there is so for every couple who ever have and ever will exist. But that doesn’t make me any less content, it doesn’t make me any less sure of what I’m doing, and it sure as hell doesn’t make me love him any less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that’s it! That’s all the Tweek and Craig you get this time around, but I might drop by with more fanfics, whenever I have some time off to do so. My vacation ends tonight, so it couldn’t be any more perfectly timed, really. You guys are the best, with all your kudos and comments, I appreciate the hell out of them all!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I’m still stoked on Craig/Tweek, and this is a (for me, obviously) new take on the two of them. If you ever feel like reading some of my original works, they can be easily found right here: https://www.writing.com/main/portfolio/view/livleves, now including my entire NaNo novel, plus a few other scribbles and a crap load of blog posts.


End file.
